Candy, Candy Secretary
by darkness.masquerade
Summary: —Café por favor—Le fastidié apenas fui capaz de levantarme—, secretaria...Quién podría creerlo ¿Acaso esta historia puede ser mejor?—Será mejor que te apures. Me gusta el café hirviendo. Sasuke Uchiha como mi secretaria personal...¡Qué gracia! Sasusaku.
1. Capítulo I: Café por favor

**Título**: _Candy, Candy Secretary_

**Género**:_ Romance/Humor_

**Parejas**: _Sasusaku. Naruhina. Shikatema. & Otras._

**Advertencia**: _AU, OC & OCC. _

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, _nada más me límito a escribir las incoherencias que salen de mi cabeza. Ellos son de exclusiva propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. _

* * *

Candy, Candy Secretary

Capítulo I

"_Café por favor_"

* * *

La lluvia terminaba de caer lentamente.

Eran eso de las seis de la tarde. Y aun no era la hora para escapar del trabajo, y ya sentía con fuerza la idea de salir corriendo y dejar abandonado el papel de jefa.

Reparé en _mi_ nueva oficina, en _mis_ nuevas cosas. Y vislumbré por milésima vez en esa misma hora cada objeto centrado perfectamente en su lugar; _mí_ escritorio de caoba tallado a mano, el cual sostenía _mis_ papeles, los cuales debía de atender en no mucho tiempo más, junto con _mis_ adornos, _mis_ cuadros colgados en _mi_ pared,…Nunca me había gustado el blanco para las paredes, me parecía excéntricamente sobrio. Le quitaba demasiado la vida que debería de tener el lugar en el cual se deben de pasar las horas más largas de la jornada.

¿Pero qué más esperaba? No había escogido yo los colores ni nada de eso. ¿Cuándo alguien hubiera pensado que terminaría _yo_ en esta situación? Hubiese sido mucho más fácil…si tan sólo fuera adivina…

Ser jefa de una compañía nunca fue nada fácil, y a decir verdad, es algo demasiado agotador. Ya que, tener que llegar cada mañana a las ocho, y tener que irse a las tantas de la noche luego de conferencias, entrevistas y una larga cola de papeles que revisar. Uff… Jamás pensé que asumir la Presidencia de la empresa de papá por unos cuantos meses sería tan difícil. Pero era la única que podía asumir el cargo.

Mi familia es dueña de una empresa dueña de unas cuantas clínicas aquí en Tokio. Y por lo general, nosotros somos los encargados de distribuir medicamentos e implementos, exportados del extranjero…Sí, sí todo eso. Pero, yo jamás tuve intención de llevar sobre mis hombros la empresa de papá, y el lo comprendió, ya que estoy bastante bien estudiando en la universidad, ya que con bastantes elogios ya y estoy en mi cuarto año de medicina. Mi glorioso cuarto año.

Pero, un infarto imposibilitó a mi padre por unos meses de poder hacerse cargo de la empresa, y quien mejor que la universitaria lista e inteligente que está de vacaciones para la labor… ¡No es que me queje! Pero me gustaría poder ser como una joven común y corriente que ahora mismo disfruta con sus amigas la pronta navidad y todas esas fechas festivas…

—¡Haruno-san! —Oí me llamaron con un suave golpe en la puerta de mi oficina.

—Pase.

—Buenas tardes, le traigo malas noticias.

Mikada Yuuriko-san. Mejor conocida como Mika-san, una mujer emprendedora que trabajaba con mi padre desde que yo tenía memoria. Siempre la había visto en el mismo puesto por más de veinte años. Se podría decir que es lo más cercano del trabajo que tengo de papá. Ya que Mika-san siempre estuvo allí, reordenando los enredos de la empresa, ayudando y colaborando dentro y fuera de su trabajo.

Mika-san es asombrosa.

Pero NO cuando trae malas noticias…

—Aikawa Suzumi-san presentó su renuncia hace no mucho rato.

—¿Qué?

—Si, la verdad es que comentó que debido a un cambio de trabajo de su esposo terminaría su labor esta semana.

Lo sabía, no llevaba ni una semana en el empleo de jefa y ya se presentaban los problemas. Y, por lo que alcanzo a deducir, el abandono de Aikawa Suzumi-san es un gran problema. Si logré escuchar su nombre en la mesa desde la boca de papá significa que es lo suficientemente importante como para que yo llegue a enterarme de su existencia en casa.

—Era de la secretaría de aquí, la mujer que despachaba sus papeles…su secretaria—Me aclaró Mika-san al ver mi desconcierto…

¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Aikawa-san era la secretaría de _MÍ_ oficina!!

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —Interrogué, supuestamente la encargada de resolver mis problemas era Mika-san…no yo.

—Hum…No es muy difícil, le sugiero comenzar con las entrevistas para una nueva secretaria, Haruno-san.

—Deje los modismos Mika-san—Suspiré—. Mejor ayúdeme a hacer esta…entrevista y solucionar el problema. Papá no puede enterarse de nada hasta que esté todo solucionado.

—Claro, Sakura-chan—Rió Mika-san dejando mi café con leche sobre el escritorio—. Ya, tranquila, te queda cada día menos.

—No sabes como quiero que papá se mejore y vuelva él a su trabajo—Reclamé lanzándome al tazón con mi café. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—Lo has hecho bien.

—A mi segundo día y ya tengo problemas…

—Nada es perfecto. Bueno, comenzaré a hacerme cargo, tú sólo harás la entrevista y escogerás a tu nueva secretaria.

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias Mika-san! —Le agradecí de corazón.

—No hay de que—Se rió esta saliendo de mi oficina.

Me eché en la gran silla de papá…digo, mí gran silla y me dejé caer con pereza sobre _mí_ escritorio… ¡Cómo encontraría una secretaria a fin de año y a vísperas de navidad!

Qué difícil…

Me la pasé el resto de la tarde leyendo informes de contabilidad y despachándoles de regreso a sus informantes, necesitaba saber que significaba cada cosa para poder aprobarla…después de todo, mi profesión iba a ser doctora, no empresaria.

En fin…

Al momento de arrancar de mi oficina luego de interminables horas de trabajo no pagado, sentí como los veinte kilos extra que llevaba sobre mis hombros se volatilizaban a las afueras de la compañía.

Me subí al auto y manejé rápidamente de regreso a casa. Sin que me importara la peligrosidad debido al mal clima de hace poco.

Los semáforos se me hicieron eternos y la música apacible de la radio de mi auto terminó por encolerizarme más. Por lo que la estación de música clásica—la cual siempre debía llevar cada vez que iba papá conmigo en el auto—, fue cambiada por mi estación de música favorita.

Ah…sentí como melodías como _Chizuru_ y _Hyena_ calmaban mi atormentado ser.

Entre tanto, mí teléfono celular vibró estruendosamente en el asiento del copiloto, el cual no sentí hasta que la canción en el reproductor terminó.

Genial, era Ino quien me llamaba por décima vez en la tarde.

—Cerda, estoy manejando—Me quejé.

—¡Hola! ¡Si gracias, yo también estoy bien, amiga! —Contestó sarcásticamente la rubia estrafalaria desde la otra línea—¿De regreso a casa?

—Ino—Suspiré—. Sé que la estás pasando espectacular en California, Hollywood o en donde diablos estés…No es necesario que me lo recrimines.

—Qué carácter mujer. Búscate un hombre, lo necesitas.

—Claro, me lo dice la mujer más codiciada—Y no era sarcasmo.

—Yo estoy feliz y soltera.

—Amén hermana.

—Sakura…—Rectificó—Sé que con ese extravagante color rosa palo que llevas en el pelo llamas la atención pero, ¡Mujer! ¡Necesitas lanzarte!

—¿Sabes Ino? Estoy a punto de chocar y teñir este estrafalario cabello rosa y la hermosa blusa blanca que llevo puesta con sangre ¿La recuerdas? Esa que me compré contigo hace no muy poco tiempo…

—¡Ah sí! Se te ve hermosa.

—¿Quieres hablar en otra ocasión cariño?

—Nos hablamos más tarde.

—Adiós—El móvil voló literalmente de mi mano, logrando caer en no se qué parte del auto.

No me importaba, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era echarme sin prejuicios a mi amada y adorada cama…

Pero cierto lujoso Mercedes Ben estacionado dentro del garaje de mi casa me hizo reconsiderar las cosas.

Oh no…

Esto no me huele nada bien.

—Sakura-san—Me susurró Meirin, la criada china al llegar—. Su padre llegó con un par de personas importantes aquí hace no mucho tiempo. Me dijo que la hiciera pasar tan pronto llegara.

—Oh no…

—Le deseo suerte—Me consoló apenas recogió mis cosas.

Sabía que "dos personas importantes" debían de encontrarse con papá.

Adiós noche espectacular de sueño, hola pesadillas marca "visitas no deseadas". ¿Acaso no podía ser la peor semana de mi vida? ¡Ya era martes y ya estaba llena de atrocidades! Ciertamente cada día era peor que el anterior.

Quizás con qué terminaría encontrándome el miércoles.

Crucé el pasillo a puntillas, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero eso no me liberó de ser vista cuando por error terminé cruzándome con los invitados.

Cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar. Sonrisa muerta y facciones duras…Sabía perfectamente quien podía ser. No necesitaba presentaciones de ningún tipo.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha-san—Le saludé sin mucho agrado, forzando una sonrisa.

Evité encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules. Me desagradaban hasta el punto de hacerse incomodo.

—Sakura-chan, buenas noches—Saludó el hombre mayor sin demasiado encanto.

—¿Ya se va? —Quise saber entusiasmada.

_Fuera, fuera, fuera_…repetí una y otra vez en mi fuero interno.

—Sakura—Reiteró aprensivamente mi padre, como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—Mi hijo espera en el auto. Ya está todo acordado, Haruno-san—Reverberó el hombre con su barítono habitual. —Muchísimas gracias por todo. De verdad.

—No hay de qué, Uchiha-san—Sonrió papá al momento de despedirle en la entrada.

Conté mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para que ese hombre desapareciera del quicio de la puerta antes de lanzarme sobre papá a pedir explicaciones. La última vez que ese hombre había estado con su familia en mi casa no habían sido muy buenas noticias para mí.

Por lo que salté ante papá, dispuesta a asaltarle con preguntas, pero su mala cara me hizo retroceder de mi acto.

No eran buenas noticias.

—Espera atenta—Declaró mi padre al volver del recibidor—. No es nada de lo que tú crees. No son buenas noticias para nadie.

Bingo.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

La pregunta del millón. Las visitas Uchiha no eran consideradas buenas, pero por lo general no dejaban consecuencias fatales para nadie a excepción de mi persona.

—Uchiha's The Royal Company cayó. Un desfalcó a un crédito y una demanda fraudulenta terminó con las acciones Uchiha. El imperio cayó, Sakura.

¿Qué? No, no, no…Esperen ¿Uchiha's THE ROYAL company acababa de desmoronarse? No sabía si era una buena o una mala noticia. Pero aun así el golpe fue tal que tuve que considerarlo como malo. Era imposible de creer. Y necesité de algunos segundos para poder digerir la información como era debida antes de decir algo entupido como "¿Qué?" o "¿Cómo?". Aun así, eso fue lo único que alcancé a pensar cuando llegué a calificar la información.

—¿Cómo? —Atiné a decir—¿Los multimillonarios ahora son unos muertos de hambre? ¿Los Uchiha tendrán que dejar su chalet?

—Sakura—Reclamó mi padre con tono inquieto—. No es momento para tu humor.

—Pero…pero…

¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo?

—Lo sé…es horrible.

—Eso significa que jamás volverán a hacer esos asquerosos planes de bo…

—¡Sakura! —Me reprendió papá—¡No es eso lo más importante ahora! Los Uchiha han sido amigos nuestros desde bastante tiempo como para que no tengamos razón para no prestar ayuda…

—Ah no…¡¡Ni de broma aceptaré que lleguen a vivir aquí!!

¡Definitivamente no! ¡No tendré a esos idiotas arribistas y arrogantes compartiendo el mismo techo que yo! ¡Primero tendría que mudarme de casa!

—¡Sakura!

Anudé mis brazos por sobre mi pecho, no es como que me desagradara la idea de la gran amistad Uchiha-Haruno pero… ¡No por eso tenían que agradarme a MI!

—Los Uchiha harían lo mismo por nosotros, no vuelvas a esa actitud tan malcriada que tienes.

—Lo siento…—Tuve que decir.

—Los Uchiha tienen donde vivir por el momento. Pero están vendiendo todo lo que pueden.

—Ay Dios…—Suspiré—Jamás creí que un día así llegaría.

—Yo tampoco. Mikoto-san está destrozada. Su hijo menor aun esta por terminar su último año de universidad. Será un fuerte golpe para él.

—Ay ni me lo digas—No era capaz de imaginarme al menor-y engreído-de los Uchiha trabajando. Era como ver a una vaca dando lana.

—Pero bueno, Uchiha-san sabe que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo. Estaba muy afligido—Suspiró—. Pero bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu segundo día de trabajo, Sakura?

Qué cambio más radical de conversación…Aun así decidí tomarlo. Papá no podía estresarse y estos temas le afectaban. Por lo que me encaminé junto con él al salón principal, fingiendo una platica amena y alegre de hija a padre, o de padre a hija…como sea.

—Hum…no me quejo lo suficiente como para dejarlo—Contesté con sinceridad—. Sólo espero te recuperes pronto.

—Gracias hija—Sonrió papá, dejando que las comisuras de sus labios se arrugaran—. De verdad, jamás creí que aceptarías ayudarme con todo esto.

—¿Y dejar que tú fueras a trabajar con un infarto dejando huella? Es mejor que descanses, se debe al estrés más que nada.

—Será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, hija.

Besé en la frente a papá y subí las escaleras que dividían el hall principal con la segunda planta de la casa.

Me desvié directo a mi cuarto, lancé mis sandalias de tacón color crema para terminar en picada en mi reconfortante cama.

Suspiré, al fin estaba medianamente tranquila.

¿Los Uchiha en quiebra? Aun ese pensamiento flotaba en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo es posible que la empresa más prestigiosa de todo Japón caiga así de fácil? Según yo, se necesita más de cuatro naciones para hundir semejante calaña de gente y dinero… ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en verdad?

¿Qué harán ellos para subsistir? ¿¡Barrerán calles!? ¿¡Cómo perdieron TODO su dinero de un día para otro!? ¡Es eso posible! ¡¿Cómo no tienen ahorro?!

—¡¡Ah!! —Grité, encolerizada.

¿Importaba?

Los Uchiha _ya_ no eran nada mío. No era mi problema lo que hicieran con su sucio dinero. Hace mucho tiempo ya, que nadie de esa familia me interesaba…

Era mejor no meterse en ello. Ya vería yo a los Uchiha trabajando de chóferes de bus o de barrenderos.

—Ja, ja, ja…Uchiha barriendo calles—Me burlé.

Ja, ja, ja…

Suena cruel, pero jamás me agradaron.

En fin, todo cae por su propio peso. Y recordar el pasado sólo me trae mareos, así que preferí alistarme y dormir para así terminar lo que podría ser un buen día…

Luego de enfundarme mi pijama rosa abracé la almohada cuando ya me encontré completamente cubierta por las sábanas…Uchiha barriendo calles…Me muero de risa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, misteriosamente un reluciente sol alumbró mi cuarto a penas y mi odiado despertador de ranita sonó para darme el inicio a un muy, muy agotador día.

Despegar los ojos cada mañana comenzaba a ser una tarea lo suficientemente forzosa como para querer dejarse llevar por la tentación de seguir durmiendo, pero tenía obligaciones qué cumplir.

Me di una refrescante ducha y salí con el cabello enrollado, unos pantalones de tela blancos y una hermosa blusa celeste. Según Ino usar colores claros resaltaba mejor mis ojos, pero ciertamente prefería usar colores como el azul o el negro. Por eso, cada vez que podía, me compraba secretamente trajes de noche oscuros. Pero bueno…

Me anudé los cordones de mis zapatos de tacón y salí disparada sin siquiera probar el desayuno que Meirin me podría tener.

Miércoles…puaj.

El trancito cada mañana era horrible. No faltaba el animal que se cruzaba contra el tráfico o el despistado que se pasaba el semáforo en rojo…Suerte que contaba con mi súper bocina de largo alcance, podía hacerla chillar y ser escuchada a bastante distancia.

Era perfecta para mí.

Me bajé fuera de la compañía a eso de las ocho justas y entré nuevamente con cierta desconfianza, aun sentía que la gente no se habituaba lo suficiente conmigo como lo era con papá.

Podía descifrar los ojos de las recepcionistas, siempre me miraban con un rostro tóxico y mordaz.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san—Me saludó con molestia una de las recepcionistas, una pelirroja con gafas que me apaleaba con la mirada.

—Buenos días—Saludé, intentando ser amable.

—La buscan en su oficina—Anunció la misma pelirroja—. Parece ser una visita importante.

Pude ver como su semblante cambiaba radicalmente al momento de mencionar lo último ¿Quién sería? Por la cara de colegiaba enamorada de la pelirroja podía decir que alguien lo suficientemente guapo, joven y con dinero para llamar así su atención.

—Muchas gracias…err…

—Karin, Sakura-san, soy Karin—Se presentó sin mucho gusto, decepcionada por la desconocida.

—Bueno, gracias Karin.

Avancé hasta el ascensor que se encontraba frente a la entrada, y presioné el botón de subida. Luego de unos minutos, el timbré sonó y entré al elevador presionando el botón del quinto piso. En donde se encontraba la oficina principal, desgraciadamente, mi oficina…

—Avanza…avanza…—Murmuré estrujando mis dedos, nerviosa. Siempre había odiado los lugares encerrados. Me producían una claustrofobia horrenda, que con el tiempo ha ido aminorando pero no hasta el punto de poder borrarla por completo.

Es una sensación horrible…Y cuando por fin las puertas de mi fobia se vieron abiertas, me desplacé tan apresuradamente que sin querer llegué a chocar con alguien que esperaba para tomar el ascensor.

—¡Lo siento! —Me disculpé sofocada.

El aludido emitió un extraño monosílabo, el cual me resultó familiar…

Oh no…

—Disculpa aceptada. Sa-ku-ra.

Pensé que los años de separación me harían olvidar lo horrible de su presencia pero no fue así. Y me sentí mareada justo cuando equivocadamente, reposé mi mirada en su rostro…Seguía siendo el mismo rostro de niñito arrogante, sólo que con unos cuantos años más encima, con un cierto retoque más de "madurez" y con un aire mucho más masculino.

Deseé masoquistamente volver a perderme en esa mirada azulada, tan profunda como un océano nocturno, deseé poder acercarme otra vez a ese cuerpo esculpido y a ese rostro de ensueño.

Me sentí una niña de doce años nuevamente.

¿Cuántos años han pasado? No lo sé, perdí la cuenta, pero quizás, después de tanto tiempo, aun no logró forjar por completo el muro que había deseado crear. Ese muro que me hacía inmune a su persona, a sus ojos y a su voz.

Me sentí tonta, muy tonta. Tanto así que me obligué a mi misma volver a la realidad. No podía dejarme vencer por una cara bonita y por un cuerpo espectacular. Ya que si comparábamos su mal carácter y su personalidad asquerosa y arrogante, lo que tenía frente a mí era un verdadero ogro. No era nada de lindo. No era el ángel que creí tener de niña, sino, que más que eso, era un verdadero demonio.

No tenía porque seguir siendo igual con el mismo demonio que arruinó mi vida durante tantos años.

No volvería a caer.

Ya no era la dulce chica que besaba el piso por donde caminaba, el tiempo me había hecho cambiar y madurar.

Ya no soy la misma.

—Tantos años y tu prefieres, nuevamente, esconderte tras tus pensamientos.

Recordé la voz de niño que antes había escuchado maravillada alguna vez. No había ni rastros de aquel tonó precoz e inmaduro.

Él también había cambiado, él también había crecido.

—Pues para mí han pasado rápidos, no se ha notado mucho tu ausencia—Mentí.

—¿Acaso deje ausencia en ti?

—Oh…por favor—Me quejé harta. No iba a seguir su juego.

Me adelanté dispuesta a ignorarlo olímpicamente, pero justo milagrosamente, cierta vergonzosa imagen de cierto Uchiha barriendo cierta calle a las afueras de cierta oficina invadió mi mente.

No pude evitar no reír.

Es cierto, era un pobre muerto de hambre ahora, por lo que podría pisotearlo hasta el cansancio.

—Oh… ¿Vienes a pedirme trabajo? —Me adelanté tragándome las risas y fingiendo un tono neutro.

—Eso quisieras. Mi padre me ha citado, no es que venga a verte porque quiera.

Lo había intentado pero había fallado, su indiferencia ya ni roces me hacía. Quizás, el muro que había estado construyendo se había petrificado y de algo me servía.

—Me alegra oírlo pero, _MÍ_ oficina no es centro de reuniones—Le aclaré girándome sobre mis talones, para mirarle con arrogancia. Sabía que algo de su propia medicina le haría bien.

—No es como si me gustara venir citado a tu oficina, Sakura.

Pronunció mi nombre con cierto deje de ironía, pude sentirlo como si me hubieran lanzado un balde con agua fría.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Aquí, Sakura-chan—Habló fuerte y claro el patriarca Uchiha, apareciendo elegantemente junto a mi padre por el elevador.

—¿Papá? ¡¡No era que tú…!!

—Discutamos en la oficina, Sakura. Hay muchas cosas que debemos decirles.

Oh no…esto me olía a problemas y graves, sabía desde ayer que la visita Uchiha no traería buenas consecuencias para mí.

Algo grande se veía…podía verlo con claridad.

Ciertamente el miércoles se venía algo _desagradable_…

—No me gusta tanto misterio—Balbuceé mientras era arrastrada por mi padre a la oficina.

Era incomodo. No quería pensar en lo peor…Ya que la última vez que nuestros padres nos juntaban a una reunión…

—Las cosas están complicadas—Habló papá mitigando el silencio—. Tanto para los Uchiha como para nosotros.

Quería manifestar que me importaba un pepino que los Uchiha ahora estuvieran en quiebra, pero de seguro sería reprendida innecesariamente… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi? ¡Por qué papá tenía que ser amigo de un hombre tan…tan…! ¡Tan Uchiha! Repasé la mirada sobre el Uchiha menor. Se veía tan desconcertado como yo. Al parecer no tenía mucha más información de la que yo podría tener. Algo que no podía tranquilizarme demasiado.

Si ninguno de los dos sabía nada significaba que nos lo iban a decir ahora, y que nos hayan reunido en la empresa…

No significaba nada bueno.

Nos sentaron frente a la gran mesa de conferencia que tenía la segunda puerta de la oficina principal, la cual, a estas alturas no sabía si era mía—momentáneamente— o de papá…

El patriarca Uchiha se sentó junto a mi padre en la punta de la mesa, dejándonos a mi y al borde Uchiha menor sentarnos a los costados.

—Sasuke—Habló su padre—. Sabes bien en qué condiciones está la banca Uchiha.

Quería contestar "Muertos de hambre" pero papá volvió a leerme el pensamiento. Me lanzó una mirada preventiva lo cual me obligó a cerrar el pico.

—Sí. Lo sé—Habló con un deje estoico. Aparentemente le molestaba el hecho de estar en la ruina.

—Mikoto está vendiendo sus colecciones. Itachi—El nombramiento del primogénito Uchiha despertó un escalofrío por parte del hijo, lo cual no fue ignorado por nadie—, tu hermano—Reiteró—desde el extranjero dice poder ayudarnos por un tiempo. Pero no será para siempre. Sabes que también debes colaborar.

—¿Es necesario en sermón frente a los Haruno? —Inquirió, notablemente enfadado.

—Sí, muy necesario—Lanzó su padre entrecerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón con altanería, clásico gesto Uchiha—. Los Haruno tienen mucho que ver con tu aporte a nuestra familia.

Oh no…aquí vamos. Lo podía ver venir y estaba a punto de colapsar…Había pasado lo mismo hace diez años atrás. Nos habían reunido a los dos, cuando sólo teníamos doce escasos años de edad, nos habían sentado de la misma manera en que ahora estamos puestos y nos lo habían informado.

Podía escuchar la voz de nuestros padres decretando el inicio de la peor pesadilla que pude tener en mi adolescencia.

—Ustedes dos contraerán matrimonio cuando cumplan los veinte años—Había informado el padre Uchiha despertando nuestra sorpresa—. Están comprometidos, para el bien de la unión Uchiha-Haruno.

Sasuke se había levantado de la mesa con el rostro hirviendo en rabia, mientras que yo aun no podía sopesar la información. ¿Me voy a casar? ¿Con Sasuke? Me había preguntado aquella vez, con el rostro incrustado en fantasías e ilusión.

Tenía doce años y me sentía como toda una mujer. Sabía con quien iba a tener arreglado mi futuro y no era mal partido, es decir ¿Quién podría quejarse? Sasuke era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Seré la envidia de todos, recuerdo haberme dicho aquella vez, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

Nuestro compromiso matrimonial no duró tanto como era esperado. Se rompió luego de bastantes líos y recuerdo como por primera vez vi a mi padre gritar de rabia.

Habían sido momentos duros y tristes.

No quería volver a repetirlos.

—Lo siento—Me había dicho, sin de verdad sentirlo. Estaba segura, él jamás me dijo la verdad respecto a nada, siempre me mintió, siempre me engañó.

Y allí había quedado yo, empapada en lágrimas y con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Con el alma volatilizándose en la lluvia.

—Sakura—La voz de mi padre me regresó nuevamente al presente. Sin querer, otra vez, me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Sin querer mi rostro se había vuelto frágil otra vez.

—Lo siento—Me disculpé enterrando mis manos en mi frente, nuevamente sentía jaquecas.

—Bueno, y como iba diciendo…—Continuó—Sasuke. Debes ayudar a tu familia. No quiero que los Haruno nos ayuden sólo porque sí.

—¿Sakura hay algún empleo bacante? —Preguntó papá, despertándome nuevamente.

—¡Ah! Sí, el de mi secretaria—Balbuceé sin pensar—¿Por qué?

—Un momento… ¿Insinúan que terminaré sirviendo café en la empresa Haruno?

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!! ¿Había oído bien? No…imposible, tenía que estar soñando.

—No…espera…

—Sasuke, necesitas el empleo, Haruno-san accedió a pagarte los aranceles de la universidad si aceptas el empleo. Es algo justo.

Sasuke estaba en shock, aun más que yo. Lo podía leer en su mirada, perdida y a la vez furiosa, claramente para él era un golpe horrendo a su amado orgullo, algo que no perdonaría jamás.

—Entonces ¿Queda todo acordado?

—Perfectamente—Le respondió mi padre—. Sasuke comenzara desde hoy mismo a trabajar en la empresa. Pórtate bien con él, Sakura.

Y así, los amigos de toda la vida abandonaron el hall de reuniones dejándonos a ambos completamente perplejos con la decisión.

Por lo menos, no era algo tan terrible para mí.

—Café por favor—Le fastidié apenas fui capaz de levantarme—, _secretaria_.

—No bromees—Me pidió estampando su rostro contra la mesa—. No puedo trabajar de secretaria…

¡Ja, ja, ja! Esto era más gracioso aun, era mejor que verle barriendo calles.

—Sasuke, hay cosas que hacer—Le incité—. Espero mi café con leche bien cargado en mi oficina en quince minutos más.

¡No podía ser cierto!

—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, dile a Mika-san que no se preocupe. Ya hemos encontrado una nueva secretaria.

¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Amo los miércoles.

**Fin Capítulo I

* * *

**

_¡Tachán! Aquí acaba el primer capítulo de Candy, Candy Secretary…Espero les haya gustado, tengo planeado hacer una historia distinta y novedosa, no espero escribir un clásico, aunque claro, la personalidad altiva de Sakura para con Sasuke es cliché pero tiene sus motivos._

_Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de leer el manga, la verdad es que no me ha llamado mucho la atención pero estos dos personajes son mi adoración así que por honor a ellos sigo con historias de ambos._

_Espero sea de su gusto, de verdad, hace mucho que no subo algo por algún lado y me gustaría saber si de algo ha servido no estudiar para los éxamenes xD  
_

_Gracias por leer. _

_Au Revoir!_


	2. Capítulo II: Venganza

**Título**: _Candy, Candy Secretary_

**Género**:_ Romance/Humor_

**Parejas**: _Sasusaku. Naruhina. Shikatema. & Otras._

**Advertencia**: _AU, OC & OCC. _

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, _nada más me límito a escribir las incoherencias que salen de mi cabeza. Ellos son de exclusiva propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. _

* * *

Candy, Candy Secretary

Capítulo II

"_Venganza_"

* * *

Pateé la puerta de mi Mercedes Ben negro sin molestarme en pensar en las abolladuras. No estaba de muchos ánimos para eso ahora mismo.

Recorrí el largo tramo que existe entre el salón principal, y una de las dos escaleras curvilíneas que existían a ambos lados del salón principal para así llegar al pasillo principal que daba a los cuartos de la mansión Uchiha.

La tercera puerta del pasillo a la izquierda, ese era mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta e ignoré los débiles intentos de los criados por saber qué diablos había sucedido ahora. Ellos ni vestigios sabían de los problemas de nuestra compañía y no era necesario que supieran tampoco. Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre, se estaba encargando de resolverlo.

No tomé en cuenta el ruido de mi IPHONE y lo arrojé debajo de la cama para perderme de él por un buen rato.

Había sido un día enfermizo. Había sido uno de los peores días en mi corta vida.

¿Qué se creía ella? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Quién era para humillarme de esa manera?

Golpeé fuertemente la almohada para intentar descargarme y, como siempre no funcionó.

Suspiré, no podía dejarme llevar por el odio, no podía hacer algo tan insignificante como lo era Haruno Sakura, un problema mayúsculo.

Ella no iba a ganarme.

Me levanté de mi cama de dos plazas y me dirigí directo a mi baño privado para mojarme un tanto el rostro.

Me observé en el reflejo del espejo, mi rostro se veía demacrado y cansado ¡Y cómo no si estuve todo el santo día corriendo como imbécil de un lado a otro!

Mis ojos azules se veían opacos y mi cabellera oscura se veía como si acabara de levantarme después de dos semanas en cama. ¿Cómo pudo conseguir que terminara en un estado tan deplorable? ¡Maldita cría! ¿Quién se creía que era?

Enjuagué mi rostro una y otra vez hasta que sentí que mi piel de mis manos se arrugaba con el agua.

—¿Qué tiene Haruno Sakura que me hace enfadar tanto?

Todo, tenía esa sonrisa enfermamente burlesca, esos ojos verdes y brillantes con aquella chispa de sarcasmo en ellos, y esa boca que sólo sabía decir cosas innecesariamente odiosas.

¿Acaso esto era una venganza? ¿Una venganza por lo que le hice? ¡Dios mío! ¡Era un adolescente! ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? ¿¡Qué le prometiera el mundo bajo sus pies!? Las mujeres son tan rencorosas, débiles y caprichosas, todas por igual. No había conseguido conocer ninguna mujer diferente. Y si muy bien eran guapas todas con las cuales he salido, ninguna ha conseguido cautivarme, todas hacen lo que les digo, todas besan el piso por donde camino, o simplemente, como Sakura, trataban de hacerse las difíciles a ver si conseguían algo.

Ilusas. Todas son unas ilusas.

De repente, sentí unos pasos llegar hasta el quicio de mi puerta, e inmediatamente reconocí la voz que se dejó escuchar del otro lado.

—¿Sasuke?

—No estoy—Siseé alzando la voz para que me escuchara.

—Oh vamos ¿Un mal día?

Obvié esa pregunta y preferí quedarme callado.

—Vamos, reverendo idiota—Chistó desde el otro lado—. Vine a alegrarte el día.

—Me alegraría bastante si te largaras—Escupí lanzándome a mi cama nuevamente.

Escuché una risita sórdida y el chirrear de la madera cuando el usuratonkachi pisó mi metro cuadrado.

Intenté esconder mi rostro entre las almohadas pero eso no evitó que descubriera su molesta presencia justo a mi lado, sentado en mi cama.

Naruto siempre venía en los peores momentos, siempre llegaba a fastidiarme cada vez que estaba del peor humor…Aunque claro, eso se volvería una costumbre por estos días.

—Llenaras de pulgas mi cama—Me quejé moviendo mi trasero a un lado para hacerle espacio.

—Me enteré de lo sucedido—Se carcajeó sosteniendo su estomago—¿Estás feliz? El karma llega tarde o temprano, eso te sucedió por decirme muerto de hambre.

—Fuera de aquí.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke? Necesitas el hombro de un amigo en el cual llorar.

Suficiente…

—Estoy de un humor de perros, lárgate de una vez.

—¿Podrías decirme cuando no tienes un humor de perros?

—Naruto, tu presencia no ayuda nada más que para fomentar la idea de plantarte un buen golpe y así volarte todos los dientes que llevas colgando—Le lancé golpeándole con la almohada en la cara en gesto de advertencia.

Él sólo rió ruidosamente ante mi gesto. Siempre era así, sin importar cuán mal le tratase Naruto siempre seguía a mi lado riéndose y fastidiándome por las cosas que sucedían. Algo bastante cargante, pero aun así había aprendido a soportarlo de igual manera.

—Cuéntame, aun estoy a la espera de saberlo todo.

—Pareces una chica cotillera.

—No importa, me mata la curiosidad.

Suspiré.

—Invítame a un trago y pensaré si te cuento o no—Accedí rodando los ojos.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó al instante. Y en un dos por tres, me tumbó de la cama provocando un sonido sordo cuando mi mentón impacto de lleno en el suelo de madera.

Las ganas de estrellarle la mollera contra el piso no me faltaron. Lo que me faltó fue el tiempo necesario para poder levantarme y poder aplastarlo contra la madera. Ya que antes de poder darme cuenta, Naruto terminó arrastrándome hasta su auto.

Me crucé de brazos luego de rodar los ojos al ver la cara de idiota que tenía al sonreír de esa forma…

—Deberías de estar acostumbrado—Me recordó.

—Los años no hacen menos la molestia.

Rió nuevamente y echó a andar el auto con un sonido decrepito.

El auto de Naruto no era precisamente un todoterreno multiusos, ya que con suerte y podía ser considerado un poco más arriba—sólo un poco—de las chatarras que destierran al basurero.

—Es para lo único que me alcanza ¿Ok? —Protestó leyéndome el pensamiento.

Eran las nueve de la noche y ya me sentía cansado, había estado todo el maldito día detrás de una montonera sin fin de papeles que rellenar por la culpa de cierta presumida…De primera instancia me había encantado la idea de pelear todo el día con ella, ya que de partida era gracioso intercambiar insultos con ella, pero no cuando la cosa comenzaba a pasarse de la raya.

No cuando el carácter de Sakura comenzaba a sublevarse.

—Sasuke. Estoy a la espera de mi café.

Intenté ignorar el comentario como me había planteado hacer cuando comenzara nuevamente a fastidiarme, pero nuevamente mi mal carácter venció mi racionalidad y no me quedo otra que responderle de la única manera en que se hacerlo.

—Si crees que llegaré con un delantal a servirte estás equivocada, Sakura—Ladré frunciendo el ceño, dejando de lado unos papeles que tenía que revisar—. No soy tu sirviente.

—Pero si eres mi secretario—Se burló entre risas—, y dentro de tus deberes, está traerme mi glorioso café.

_Sasuke_, me dije a mi mismo, _apuñálala con_ _la mirada, de la mejor forma en que sabes hacerlo_.

—Sigo esperando mi café.

No funciono…genial.

—Dile a otro que te traiga tu puñetero café—Sentencié aburrido, no necesitaba hacer de esto más incomodo aun.

—Espero ver cómo reacciona tu padre al enterarse que mi secretaria nueva no cumple sus deberes—Insinuó con desdén—. Sería una pena que tu crédito universitario hiciera puff—Masculló haciendo un ademán con las manos, simulando una mini explosión.

—Eres sucia, Sakura—Bramé arrojando los malditos papeles en el escritorio—. ¿Dónde quedo la niña dulce que alguna vez fuiste?

Sabía que eso la iba a hacer enfadar, sabía que ahora mismo me miraría con una cara de horror y respondería hoscamente ante mi contestación.

Que no se queje, ella había comenzado.

—Fuiste tú mismo quien la mato—Cacareó apresando los puños y mirándome con rabia—. No sé de qué te quejas, este es el trato que debieras de esperar. Soy tu jefa y tú mi secretaria.

Aquí de nuevo con el sermón de la secretaria… ¡Podía dejar de llamarme así! Suspiré, era mi momento de entrar en acción.

Ojo por ojo diente por diente, tú te lo has buscado, Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¿Sigues sentida por algo como eso? —Sonreí picándole en la yaga—Por favor, éramos niños, nunca te quise—Las palabras salieron gélidas y cortantes de mi boca, y quise sonar lo más hiriente posible— ¿Piensas torturarme sólo por lo que hice hace no sé cuantos años? Dios, Sakura…Pensé habrías madurado un poco.

En sus ojos flameó la impetuosa idea de lanzarme lo que fuera que lograra encontrar a su paso, lo pude notar mucho antes de que ella misma procesara esa idea…si es que la procesaba claro está.

Dio un par de pasos para acercarse lo suficiente a mí y alzó su mano levantándose de puntas para llegar a mi cara.

Lástima que mis reflejos hayan sido más rápidos.

Tomé su mano con una de las mías y la bajé al instante, obviamente no iba a dejar que me pegara, ninguna mujer tenía el poder para siquiera levantarme la voz. Sakura no se volvería la excepción, era momento de ponerla en su lugar, ya se estaba pasando demasiado de la raya.

La había dejado ser por un rato, ya que me había entretenido discutir con ella con anterioridad pero ya era suficiente. Aquí las cosas no se hacían a su gusto.

Pero justo antes de que alguien alzara la voz para decir algo, una mujer mayor interrumpió nuestra pelea ignorando por completo la escena, obligándome a soltar su mano rápidamente.

—Sakura-san—Interrumpió ella abriendo con cuidado la puerta—. Tiene visitas.

—Chiyo-san…—Suspiró—¿Acaso no tengo una secretaria que debería de informármelo?

Chiyo-san captó la burla y se encogió entre sus huesudos hombros. Yo por mi parte la dejé ser y me giré de regreso a mi escritorio

—Gracias por avisarme—La oí decir.

Chiyo-san se retiró sin tomar en cuenta nuestra riña privada y desapareció fuera de la habitación.

—Ve a hacer tu trabajo, Sasuke—Balbuceó sin más ánimos de pelear—. Y dile a mi visita que pase.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Dejando pasar a una chica rubia que se había abalanzado a los brazos de mi molesta y rabiosa jefa.

Gruñí internamente y pasé del recuerdo momentáneo.

Las cosas iban a cambiar, no iba a permitir que la señorita hiciera lo que quisiera. Me importaba un bledo ser…ser…secretario, eso no le daba derecho alguno sobre mí y ahora planeaba fastidiarla en donde más le iba a doler.

Ella odiaría el día en que se planeó meter con Sasuke Uchiha…

—¿Qué te hizo el cinturón de mi auto, Sasuke? —Me despertó la sonora voz de mi acompañante.

Solté el cinturón de seguridad y dejé de estrangularlo, sin querer, me había dejado llevar.

—¿Qué te hicieron? Desahógate.

—La vida imposible, eso me hicieron.

—Guau… ¿Tan terrible es esa chica?

Naruto aun no sabía la clase de pesadilla que era Sakura ahora.

—Sí, terrible le queda corto.

—¿Cómo es que tus famosos encantos Uchiha no lograron deslumbrarla? —Se burló carcajeándose contra el volante, acelerando y pasando un semáforo que acababa de cambiar— ¿Estás fastidiado porque no babea bajo tus pies?

—¿De qué diablos hablas usuratonkachi? —Le lancé.

—Oh vamos, me vas a negar que eso te encanta.

—¿Tiene algo que ver mi problema con el hecho de ser lo suficientemente popular con las mujeres como para llegar a ese extremo?

—No te entendí—Rodó los ojos—. Pero desde que te conozco que siempre te encantó ver a las mujeres seguirte el olor a perfume caro.

—¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?

—No, pero te gusta y como esa chica no lo hace te fastidia, sobre todo si se burla de ti y te trata mal.

—¿Qué quieres decir, dobe? —Alcé una ceja—¿Crees que quiero que ella babee por mi?

—No lo podría haber dicho mejor.

Fruncí la boca y comencé a sopesar el pensamiento del dobe…Quizás, no fuera tan mala idea. ¿Por qué no tener a Sakura inclinada bajo mis pies, así como fue cuando éramos niños? Sabía que me odiaba, pero sólo por lo que había pasado antes, y estaba seguro que si lograba borrar esa herida, conseguiría tener a Sakura a mis pies.

No era tan mala lógica después de todo.

—Esa cara no me gusta—Masculló Naruto alzando una ceja—¿Qué planeas hacer, teme?

—Nada, nada—Sonreí—. Sólo maneja e invítame a un trago, yo haré el resto.

—Genial—Suspiró—…No me huele nada bien.

* * *

Jamás pensé que llegar al trabajo sería algo que me entusiasmara. Y eso que era el segundo día de mi exagerado empleo.

Entré por la puerta principal de la compañía a paso lento y decidido.

Ya tenía todo fríamente calculado.

—Buen día, Sasuke-kun—Saludó alguien desde recepción.

Era una pelirroja de gafas con una gran sonrisa patentada en sus labios.

Jamás la había visto antes y tampoco me importaba no haberla notado.

—Hm…—Saludé alzando una mano en su dirección y esa fue toda la canse de conversación que le di a esa chica. No necesitaba que se me pegara como lapa como todas las demás.

Me metí en el elevador y miré mi reloj de pulsera, el cual marcaba las ocho justas de la mañana.

El ascensor paró en el piso indicado y salí de él quitándome las gafas oscuras y la casaca azul que llevaba.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrar a mi jefa plantada frente a mí zapateando el suelo y cruzada de brazos.

—¿Es necesario que vengas como estrella de cine?

¿Por qué tenía que reclamarme por cada cosa que hacía?

—El primer piso se inundó por tu culpa—Replicó tras un suspiro.

No dije nada. Prefería mantenerme al margen por el momento.

—Despacha todos los papeles que hay en mi oficina, pregunta para que son y encárgate del papeleo. Yo regresaré en unas horas más.

No dije nada y me dispuse a trabajar.

Las horas pasaban y yo soportaba mi tortura con inexpresividad. Tratando en lo posible de no quejarme. Sabía perfectamente que eso terminaría por atraer la atención de la pelirrosa, estuviera en la oficina o no.

—Vaya, vaya—Murmuró una mujer mayor cuando llegó a mi lado— ¿Sasuke-chan no? —Sonrió luego de verme asentir— Lo estás haciendo bastante bien. Pensé escuchar más quejas. ¿Será porque Sakura-chan no está aquí?

Evidentemente así era, pero necesité comportarme de una manera educada.

—No, simplemente me di cuenta que para seguir con mis estudios esto es lo que debo hacer.

—Qué buen niño eres—Me halagó—. Espero perdones a Sakura-chan, si te fastidia es porque ella tampoco está muy contenta con su puesto ahora…

Asentí y continué revisando los papeles, sabía perfectamente que significaban, no por nada llevaba mis años de universidad.

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda, Sasuke-chan—Se despidió la mujer de ojos verdes saliendo de la oficina.

La hora de almuerzo llego y yo la utilicé tal y como es debido. Bajé a la cafetería y me compré mi almuerzo; un plato de okonomiyakis y una ensalada, más un vaso de soda. No necesitaba comer tanto hoy, me estaba guardando para la cena que terminarían por invitarme.

—¿Te molesta si me siento contigo, Sasuke-kun? —Dijo apareciendo la pelirroja de esta mañana, sentándose sin necesidad de mi respuesta, por lo que con un ademán le indiqué que no me importaba—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu segunda mañana de trabajo? Si necesitas algo no dudes en…

Genial, sabía perfectamente que se me ofrecería en bandeja.

—No te preocupes, no necesito demasiado.

—La jefa es un ogro—Resopló cruzándose de brazos y dando un sorbo de su juga light de manzana—. Llega con un asqueroso semblante cada mañana y nos trata pésimo.

¿Así que era así con todos? No me lo esperaba.

—Era mejor cuando Haruno-san estaba al mando.

—Nada es como se quiere.

—Dime una cosa, Sasuke-kun—Inquirió respaldando sus brazos en la mesa, bajando el mentón y mirándome más de cerca— ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

Lo sabía.

—Nada—Me sinceré.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Eh aquí la pregunta del millón ¿Aceptaría salir con esta recepcionista que únicamente quería encamarse conmigo para luego presumirlo? Definitivamente no, pero algo me dijo luego, que la necesitaría.

Sonreí, dejándola pensar lo que quisiera, después de todo, quien pone las reglas aquí soy yo.

—¿No deberías esperar a que yo hiciera la proposición?

Ella se contestó con mi pregunta y su rostro se iluminó al instante.

Ciertamente, no era nada fea.

—Lo hubiera esperado, pero jamás pensé lo propondrías tu primero.

—Cierto, no lo hubiera hecho.

Estudié su rostro, no hallé rastro de desilusión en el.

—¿A qué hora quedamos? —Insistió.

—Aun no he aceptado del todo.

—Del todo—Repitió con una sonrisa.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, pero dejaré tu propuesta para después ¿Quedas conforme?

Ni un sí, ni un no. No había mejor jugada que esa. La dejaría esperando para cuando la necesitara, después de todo, ella no me diría que no.

—Hum…qué mal—Suspiró—. Planeaba sorprenderte con algo.

Di el último bocado de okonomiyaki y me levanté de la mesa esperando a que me siguiera. Y así lo hizo.

—Pero bueno—Prosiguió cuando ya no encontró más respuestas de mi parte—. La invitación seguirá en pie para cuando lo desees, Sasuke-kun.

La vi alejarse luego de lanzarme un beso.

Devolví la bandeja e hice tiempo paseándome por el campus de la gran empresa Haruno.

Haruno & Family Corporation Ltda. No era una prestigiosa empresa de renombre universal pero tampoco era pequeña. Tenían lo suficiente como para subsistir y emprender. Sakura había sido muy tonta al rechazar la oferta que le había propuesto su padre hace tantos años atrás…Sólo por seguir ese tonto sueño que tenía de ser doctora…ja.

Me senté en una banca y saqué mi IPOD y escuché algo de música mientras hacía hora para regresar a mi trabajo…Sakura debía de estar por llegar si es que no había llegado ya. Tenía que concentrarme y hacerlo todo bien.

De aquí parte mi venganza.

Sakura Haruno, te arrepentirás y jamás querrás volverme a jugar una mala pasada.

Me devolví de mis pasos y llegué nuevamente a mi lugar de trabajo.

Entré en la oficina y allí ella estaba, con su semblante relajado mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Parecía reírse y sonreía a cada tanto.

—¡Claro qué si! ¿Qué podría ser mejor? ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Desde niña que espero este momento! —Rió entusiasmada—¡Ah! ¡Qué emoción!

Alcé una ceja y pasé de ella. ¿Qué diablos sería lo que le pondría tan feliz? ¿Y qué diablos a mí me importaba?

Me senté en mi escritorio y sonreí.

Aquí vamos. Sakura…

Te voy a arruinar la salida.

**Fin Capítulo II**

* * *

_Comentarios no tan inútiles de la Autora XD:_

_¡Hola! Gracias por todos los review, me alegré mucho ver que tenía 15, son muchos más de lo que esperaba llegar a tener xD. Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leerme y dejar un comentario, ya que así soy capaz de ver cuan popular puede ser esta historia o cuanto puede durar o más o menos cuantos capítulos puede llegar a tener._

_Espero les guste este capítulo._

_Ah! me falto por aclarar. Este fic es uno LENTO, es decir, no en el tercer capítulo Sasuke se dará cuenta que Sakura es el amor de toda su vida POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN HACER ALGO ASÍ!! detesto esos fics, son peores que los míos, y a decir verdad lo haré a mi manera. Planeo hacer las cosas lo más creible posible, como sucedería de verdad en la vida real, ustedes me entienden. Así que tendrán que esperar a que hayan enamoramientos pero no significa que no habrá nada comprometedor entre ellos dos, planeo hacer un montón de cosas y les aviso que desde el próximo capítulo entraré más en la trama._

_Otra cosa que tenía para decirles es sobre el hecho de los POVS o las narraciones. Decidí que capítulo por medio intercalaría las narraciones entre Sakura y Sasuke para que se conocieran las dos verciones de los hechos y que también después de dos narraciones de los dos, es decir, cada cuatro capítulos, alguien extra narrara desde afuera. Ya veré quien XD._

_Sugerencias, comentarios y bla, bla, bla dejenlas en un mensaje personal o un review._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Au Revoir_


	3. Capítulo III: Beso

**Título**: _Candy, Candy Secretary_

**Género**:_ Romance/Humor_

**Parejas**: _Sasusaku. Naruhina. Shikatema. & Otras._

**Advertencia**: _AU, OC & OCC. _

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, _nada más me limito a escribir las incoherencias que salen de mi cabeza. Ellos son de exclusiva propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. _

* * *

Candy, Candy Secretary

Capítulo III

"Beso"

* * *

Haber peleado los primeros días de empleo con el arrogante Uchiha Sasuke no era precisamente lo menos agotador que había hecho en la semana, además, aun necesitaba estudiar para mis exámenes de "bienvenida" a la universidad después de dos semanas—dos agotadoras semanas— de trabajo en la empresa, las cuales no eran remuneradas y tampoco recompensadas, pero aun así lo hacía, papá era lo suficientemente importante para mí como para sacrificarme de esa manera…pero tenía mi límite, estaba agotada. Y eso que no llevaba siquiera una semana trabajando—aun—y ya sentía como si hubiera estado allí una buena cantidad de años. Pero no debía de quejarme tanto. No era tan terrible…o eso quería pensar.

Me levanté de la cama demasiado temprano. Mi despertador de ranita no había alcanzado a sonar ya que un cuarto para las seis ya me encontraba bajo la ducha ¿Razón? No podía dormir más, estaba ansiosa, quería terminar pronto con este día, quería por fin irme y luego así poder llegar a casa y decir que me faltaba sólo un día más de tortura. Mañana es viernes, y después de eso será sábado, mi glorioso sábado…

Me encaminé al baño y me miré al espejo que colgaba frente al lavamanos.

Suspiré.

Mi cabello largo estaba desparramado por mis hombros descubiertos como si jamás en la vida me lo hubiera peinado. Y mi rostro, oh dios, mi rostro…Tenía un rostro desvelado que ni el maquillaje más caro podría arreglar este desperfecto.

Aun así, me lavé el rostro innumerables veces antes de meterme a la ducha, después de todo, tenía el tiempo de sobra.

Enjuagué una y otra vez la misma cara que había visto por el espejo en la misma cantidad de años de mi vida.

A eso de las seis y media, me metí a mi clásico baño de agua caliente y salí lista y arreglada a las siete un cuarto.

Peiné mi cabello en un moño alto y me anudé los zapatos de tacón a mis tobillos. Luego, bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina en donde Meirin tenía ya todo listo para comer. Aunque, la verdad, es que el apetito no era abundante así que no pude comer demasiado, y entre tanto y tanto papá bajó en bata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer, estaba orgulloso de mí. Así que, al verle, sin querer me vi en la necesidad de devolverle la misma sonrisa que él me había ensanchado.

—Lo harás bien—Aseguró sentándose frente a mí en la mesa.

No supe bien como responderle a eso, aparentemente él sabía que me preocupaba la empresa.

—Sakura—Insistió—. Confío mucho en ti. Sé que lo has hecho muy bien, hija—Me dijo al verme parar de la mesa con un gesto de duda.

—Gracias papá—Tuve que decir forzando una sonrisa—. Y como ya te he dicho antes, tú sólo descansa y mejórate para volver pronto.

Él se carcajeó un tanto y con un ademán me indicó que ya era momento para que me fuera, y así lo hice. Salí de casa y caminé hasta el estacionamiento a eso de las siete treinta de la mañana. Subí a mi auto y me marché derechito a la compañía. Tenía que preguntarle sobre unos informes de contabilidad de personal a Mika-san y mandonear a Sasuke, el cual aun no me había llevado un puñetero café en todo lo que iba en su historial laboral…No importa, me dije a mi misma doblando en una esquina, ya conseguiría doblegar ese ego de hierro. Conseguiría esa tasa de café a como dé lugar. Ya verás Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ya verás—Sonreí.

Me bajé a las ocho menos quince de mi auto en el estacionamiento de la compañía de papá y corrí por las escaleras del subterráneo hasta llegar a la planta principal. Ignoré a Karin cuando me saludó de una manera hosca únicamente por compromiso y me armé de valor para encerrarme en el elevador, y para cuando llegué al piso correspondiente, salí a trompiscones y me arrastré hasta la oficina.

Me senté nerviosamente en mi escritorio y revisé sin interés algunos de los papeles que se encontraban apilados en mi oficina.

No los leí, no servía ahora mismo para andar leyendo cosas que al final igual no entendería, para eso estaba Sasuke, el estaba estudiando Empresaria, no yo…Y…Hablando de Sasuke ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿No qué el mínimo debería llegar cinco minutos antes que su jefa? ¡Seguro se habría quedado dormido el muy flojonazo! Esperé alrededor de diez minutos a que el muy retrasado llegara. Ya me estaba impacientando y el tacón de mis zapatos pateaba el piso constantemente.

Me salí de mi oficina decidida a esperarlo enfrente del elevador y así enfrentarlo directamente apenas pisara mi oficina…Observé con reticencia el reloj de pared el cual parecía andar cada vez más lento para molestarme…7:54…7:55…7:57…7:59…

8:00.

El ascensor emitió su clásico sonido dejándome saber que mi presa había llegado. Pero cuando le vi, mi molestia se aumentó aun más y sentí ganas de patearlo.

—¿Es necesario que vengas como estrella de cine? —Resoplé mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Chaqueta y gafas oscuras, pantalones de tela ajustados y una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones. El cabello húmedo y su rostro impávido. Genial…Me imaginé el rostro de las recepcionistas y sólo conseguí sacarme una débil carcajada, ya podía verlas babeando por él.

—El primer piso se inundó por tu culpa—Suspiré.

No me dijo nada, simplemente me ignoró y dirigió sus ojos descubiertos hasta su puesto de trabajo con una mirada cansada, seguramente ya se estaría torturando por ello. Pero por suerte para él, tenía cosas que hacer esta mañana. Debía ir al banco y firmar unos papeles a nombre de papá y acceder a un traspaso de poderes momentáneos. Así que mi queridísima secretaria se haría cargo de todo hasta mi regreso.

—Despacha todos los papeles que hay en mi oficina, pregunta para que son y encárgate del papeleo. Yo regresaré en unas horas más—Le informé tomando mis cosas y largándome de allí.

Hum…Sasuke estaba raramente callado. No me había dicho nada, no me había rebatido nada tampoco y se había comportado perfectamente como un peón sumiso a su reina. Algo que no me desagradaba pero si me intrigaba ¿Qué había sucedido con él que ayer me había devuelto cada uno de los insultos y comentarios? En fin…Me encogí de hombros y no pensé en ello.

Bajé las escaleras un piso para encontrarme con el personal encargado de las relaciones públicas, en donde se encontraba Mika-san todas las mañanas.

Le pregunté a una de las encargadas donde podría estar, y ella me dijo que aun no llegaba.

Qué raro, pensé, Mika-san siempre era puntual, y que el Uchiha haya llegado más temprano—aun cuando haya llegado atrasado—que ella me parecía que no calzaba. De todos modos le agradecí a la chica y le dije que me contactara apenas llegara a trabajar, dudaba que Mika-san faltara. Nunca lo hacía.

Bajé el resto de las escaleras a mi ritmo y le dije a Karin que salía. Ella se mostró contenta y me deseó un buen viaje. Le sonreí de igual manera y me marché de allí…Había quedado con Ino para desayunar luego de mi viaje al banco.

El trayecto hasta el banco a diferencia de lo que había sido de ida a la compañía.

Realicé el trámite sin inconvenientes y me marché contenta y gustosa a la cafetería de siempre a mi encuentro con Ino…

Me contentó mucho saber de su regreso, ya que la muy cotilla había regresado únicamente para comprobar que Uchiha Sasuke era mi secretaria personal.

Las noticias vuelan bastante rápido, yo no le había contado nada de nada a Ino, ni siquiera había hablado con ella, y cuando le pregunté de donde había sacado la información se había negado en redondo a contarme.

—¡Sakura! —Me había dicho—¡Eres la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra! Cuéntame, cuéntame, te lo has tirado ¿cierto? ¡Necesito saberlo!

—¡No Ino! —Le negué rotundamente—¡Ni muerta! ¡Ni en un millón de años tampoco! No caeré en lo mismo dos veces.

—Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan—Me sonrió picaronamente codeándome el hombro—. Sasuke Uchiha es guapo, actualmente está pobre y desamparado…necesita a una mujer que lo cuide y… ¡Quién mejor que su ex prometida!

—Cállate Ino—Le pedí.

—¡Pero Sakura! —Se quejó—¡Cómo quisiera yo estar en tus zapatos!

—Aprietan bastante, dudo que quieras…

—Sakura…

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé. Ya sé que haré…

—Ah no…esto me suena mal…

—Nada de eso. Amiga—Me tomó de las manos teatralmente—…De aquí a que termine el año conseguiré emparejarte con Sasuke-kun.

—Me lo temía—Suspiré.

—Es una promesa y créeme, yo sé de estas cosas.

—Ay no…

Ay no…Cuando Ino se proponía algo era difícil sacarla de su parecer, y ahora ella andaría revoloteando cerca de la compañía todos los días intentando juntarme con él. Algo que yo definitivamente no quería ¿Para qué ser tan masoquista? Sí él jamás me había querido, nadie me garantizaba que ahora después de tanto podría sentir algo por mí.

El corazón de una mujer es frágil y el mío no resistiría un doble impacto por la misma persona. No necesitaba otra herida incurable en mi pecho…no gracias.

Me enternecían los intentos de Ino por verme feliz al lado de alguien pero desearía que fueran con otra persona. Uchiha Sasuke no es para mí en ningún sentido.

Suspiré y aparqué frente a la cafetería y vislumbré a Ino sentada glamorosamente en una de las mesas del patio, coqueteando con el mesero…no me sorprendía, para alguien como ella no era algo demasiado difícil tampoco.

Me bajé del auto y me encaminé hasta ella intentando parecer normal y con aires tranquilos, y apenas me vio alzó una mano sacudiéndola en mi dirección…como si no fuese capaz de ver su larga cabellera rubia.

—¡Sakura! —Me saludó animosa.

Le sonreí y luego de un corto abrazo, me senté frente a ella en la mesa.

—El mesero es soltero, es un buen partido, al pobre lo dejó su novia hace poco, le engañó con un ricachón de las altas clases. Pobrecito, me dio su número telefónico.

Guau…

—Ino…

—¡Lo sé! —Suspiró—No es lo más guapo que pueda existir, pero…hubo algo en él que me llamó la atención…quizás sea el hecho de no tomarme la atención que la mayor parte de los hombres me toma. No lo sé, me costó sacarle información pero al final, se sinceró y me contó.

No dije nada, simplemente me la quede mirando sorprendida. Ya seguramente la vería yo de la mano de ese chico en un par de días más…

—Ya, ya…Me calló—Se rió—. Lo importante ahora es saber qué ha pasado. ¿Ha pasado algo comprometedor entre ustedes dos?

—Ino…

—¡Sakura! ¡Necesito saber! Sino mi trabajo de Cupido terminará en nada. Y tengo poco tiempo.

—Ino, verás, no me agrada Sasuke ¿Sí? Te acepto el trabajo de Cupido pero no con él.

—No, Cupido es quien decide—Chistó cruzándose de brazos y lanzando un puchero—. ¿Desde cuándo uno mismo escoge de quien enamorarse?

—Muy bien, muy bien, pero el caso es que entre él y yo hay cero compatibilidad ¿Entiendes? Es desagradable, hosco, presumido, arrogante, idiota, sublevado, jamás me ha llevado mi café, es insufrible, frío…

—Bien, bien, ya entendí—Me cortó zarandeando las manos de un lado a otro frente a mí para decirme que me callara—. Nadie es perfecto, pero Sasuke tiene una gran ventaja en comparación a su mal carácter…

—El que sea guapo no me favorece en nada. Si me enamoro de alguien será por como sea conmigo no por cómo se vea.

Ino me quedo mirando impresionada, aparentemente no esperaba una respuesta así de mi parte, lo cual, en cierto modo, me ofendió.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté después de un rato.

Pero el mesero llego con un par de Milkshake, uno de frutilla y uno de chocolate.

—Muchísimas gracias—Le sonrió abiertamente Ino al camarero.

Lo miré de reojo y me di cuenta que verdaderamente no era del tipo de persona en la cual Ino siempre se fijaba. No era una estrella de cine ni tampoco un modelo. Y al parecer tampoco era de esos ricachones que se gastaban el dinero en autos deportivos y fiestas. Su mirada era perdida y distraída, como si sus pensamientos fluctuaran entre la despreocupación y el aburrimiento.

Verdaderamente era totalmente opuesto a lo que esperaba ver de los gustos de Ino.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno—Me presentó.

—Ah, un gusto—Le saludé con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo—Contestó vanamente—. Bien. Me voy antes que me corran del empleo…es en el único que he durado más de tres días.

Ino rió y le vimos entrar a la cafetería.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu "exclusivo" gusto?

—No lo sé—Suspiró—. Él tiene algo que me llama la atención.

—Tan, ta, ta, ta, tan, ta, ta, ta, tan, ta, ta, ta, tan—Tarareé la marcha nupcial para ella y conseguí despertarla de su ensoñación.

—Mejor hablemos de ti ¿Quieres? Qué para eso te llame.

—Ya hablamos—Le corregí—. No hay nada más que decir. Yo, Sakura Haruno, soy completa e irrevocablemente incompatible con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Oh cariño—Suspiró—, eso lo veremos cuando yo te esté tarareando la marcha nupcial en tu boda con Sasuke Uchiha.

De pronto, el teléfono de Ino comenzó a sonar con una cancioncita que habré escuchado varias veces en la radio. Era un nuevo hit que todo el mundo oía.

—Yamanaka Ino ¿Quién habla? —Saludó profesionalmente—Oh…claro, claro—Respondió impresionada luego de una pausa—. Sí, sí, como no—Sonrió levantándose de la mesa mientras hablaba.

—¿Ino?

—Claro, por supuesto. Estaré allá en media hora más…Claro, adiós—Cortó.

—¿Quién era?

—¡Ni te lo imaginas! —Chilló dando saltitos—Habrá una sesión de fotos con un cantante famoso y adivina a quien le han pedido que aparezca con él.

—Oh dios… ¡Ino! ¡Qué emoción!

Ambas comenzamos a hacer el ridículo en medio del lugar, pero poco me importo.

—¡Conoceré a un cantante famoso! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Claro, Ino es modelo. Trabaja con dos diseñadoras de vestuario, una boutique prestigiosa y además para una academia de modelos. ¿Me falto algo más? En realidad no lo sé, Ino es modelo desde que ambas asistíamos a preparatoria, desde pequeña su madre la llevó por ese camino y gracias a eso ahora es lo que es. Una conocida modelo rostro de portadas de revistas y ahora, la mujer que acompañará a ese famoso cantante en una sesión de fotos…De verdad estaba orgullosa de mi mejor amiga. Se lo merecía, y aun cuando fueran sus vacaciones, esto era una oportunidad que jamás se volvería a repetir.

—¡Qué tanto esperas, cerda! —Le reproché—¡Tienes una sesión de fotos con ese cantante! ¡Vete idiota!

—¡Cierto! ¡Lo siento amiga! —Se disculpó despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla—Paga tú y yo te vuelvo a invitar a algo caro, tendré dinero suficiente para gastar en un restaurante de veinte estrellas para cuando termine este trabajo.

Le sonreí y le vi partir hasta su Porche amarillo canario.

Al final, terminé tomándome los dos Milkshake y me reventé, allí estaba el desayuno y el almuerzo juntos.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu amiga? —Preguntó el chico mesero cuando recogió los vasos.

—Ah, tuvo algo importante que hacer y me dejo—Le respondí sin dar demasiado detalle.

—Ah…

—Pero no te preocupes—Le respondí mientras me levantaba luego de dejar dos billetes junto a la boleta—. Te llamará.

Me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada más.

—Quédate con el cambio. También estoy algo apurada.

—Gracias.

Con un gesto de manos me despedí de él y llegué nuevamente a mi auto.

Guau, Ino si que tenía un buen trabajo, lástima que yo no estuviera haciendo lo que me gusta como ella.

Suspiré. Observé el reloj del auto y me fijé que ya eran las doce del día. Pero aun así no me apetecía demasiado volver aun a la empresa, pero tampoco es como si tuviera algo más por hacer. Así que eché en marcha el motor y me devolví hasta la compañía.

Llegué justo para la hora de colación de la empresa así que la mayoría del personal se encontraba abarrotado en el casino.

Karin no estaba y la otra recepcionista me recibió gentilmente, algo que deseé esperar de la pelirroja.

Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi oficina. Dejé mis cosas y me eché en mi silla, pretendiendo descansar.

—Oh vaya—Suspiré.

Encontrar un alto de papeles corregidos y revisados aumentó mi buen ánimo. Sasuke había hecho bien su trabajo, había despachado todos los informes y él mismo me había arreglado las juntas y las conferencias que debía excusar por mi padre la próxima semana.

Sonreí. Quizás se le había quitado ese carácter idiota y había aceptado su destino. Quizás Sasuke estuviera cambiando con todos los problemas que ahora estaba pasando, quizás, sólo quizás, ya no sea el mismo niño arrogante y engreído del cual, neciamente, me enamoré tontamente.

De verdad, de verdad deseaba que estuviera en lo correcto. Pero si no, él único que terminaría sufriendo por ello sería él y sólo él…

Suspiré y bajé al patio de comidas. Después de todo, no tenía nada más por hacer.

Busqué a Mika-san por el patio de comidas pero tampoco le encontré. Por lo que sin resignarme del todo aun, decidí sentarme por las cercanías de las mesas de almuerzo para probar suerte y ver si es que llegaba a aparecer por allí. Pero lo único que encontré en la entrada del casino, fue a cierto secretario cargando una bandeja de almuerzo, si es que eso se podía llamar almuerzo claro está. Ya que comer una ensalada y okonomiyaki jamás fue demasiada comida para nadie…Reí al recordar que lo único que aprendí a cocinar a esa edad fueron Okonomiyakis para él, los cuales, nunca comió por cierto, recuerdo que la vez que fui hasta él para regalárselos me los rechazó de una manera cruel. Y al final quien terminó comiéndoselos fue su hermano mayor quien aprobó mi mala cocina con una sonrisa amable y tragándose los comentarios desagradables…La verdad es que de Sasuke sólo podía tener malos recuerdos, no había nada lindo que él hubiera hecho por mí. Siempre me quitaba del camino, siempre me rechazaba y siempre me ignoraba. Y al comprometernos ese trato no varió en lo más mínimo de la palabra. Sasuke siempre fue así conmigo, y nunca hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, usé toda mi niñez intentando conquistarlo, no desperdiciaría la edad que me quedaba en algo perdido.

Sasuke era un caso perdido.

No seguiría martirizándome inútilmente por él nunca más.

Decidí dejar de mirarlo y avanzar lejos de su presencia pero justo cuando comencé a moverme, algo me empujó.

—Lo siento—Escuché decir—. Este hombre será mío.

Karin, pasó por mi lado golpeándome intencionalmente en el hombro, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa en donde Sasuke se encontraba. Meneando su largo y liso cabello rojo por sobre sus hombros descubiertos, a paso de diva de pasarela y con un aura de victoria ya casi pegando gritos.

Alcé una ceja, contrariada. Mientras que ella se sentó cruzándose de piernas, insinuándose a su lado. Coqueteándole.

—La jefa es un ogro—Le escuché decir como si lo hubiera gritado—. Llega con un asqueroso semblante cada mañana y nos trata pésimo.

Me quede perpleja.

¿Qué pretendía Karin con todo esto? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¡Con suerte y la saludo en las mañanas! ¡Es una tonta recepcionista! ¡¿Qué papel pintaba aquí?!

—Dime una cosa, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

Oh ya veo…

Karin temía por la soltería de Sasuke, ella creía que yo se lo iba a quitar…¿Acaso piensa que tengo la intención de entrometerme con él? Apresé mis puños con fuerza ¡Qué se creía esta tipa! ¡Si tanto quiere a Sasuke, que se lo quede! ¡No me interesa! ¡Que vaya y haga lo que quiera con él! A fin de cuentas no es problema mío, además, no es como si me interesara en él tampoco, lo nuestro había quedado, como él siempre había dicho, hundido en el pasado. Borrado. Muerto. Sasuke no es nada mío y yo no soy nada de él tampoco, así que no había problema en que la estúpida recepcionista se haga de él. Espero si Sasuke llegue a tomarla en cuenta, ya que es famoso por mostrar el mejor de los desintereses posibles cuando sobre mujeres se trata. Nunca ha sido atento, jamás cariñoso ni mucho menos preocupado. Lo conozco bien, en el tiempo en que estuvimos comprometidos, jamás, ni por respeto me trató bien. Jamás contestó a mis llamadas, jamás me agradeció por los regalos, por la preocupación, por el cariño y la admiración que le brindé por esos momentos…Sasuke jamás podrá ser feliz al lado de una mujer. Ni al lado de nadie. No existe persona sobre la faz de la tierra que pueda ser feliz a su lado, él siempre terminará matándola, desmoronándola y marchitándola.

Lo siento por ti, Karin. No te espera una vida de lujos.

Me regresé a mi oficina, con el rabo entre las piernas y llena de humillación.

Si pudiera, ahora mismo mandaría a despedir a esa zorrita de Karin. Pero no podía, y ella muy bien lo sabía. Mi padre aun tenía esa facultad desde las alturas, y jamás me dejaría despedirla por una idiotez como esa. Sólo me quedaba soportarla este tiempo y luego vengarme, o simplemente darle horas extra de trabajo…con eso me desquitaría, la mandaría a hacer trabajo forzoso para que su hermosa melena roja se hiciera cenizas…Veamos si después le queda tiempo de andar molestándome y provocándome, pero después me preocuparía por una minucia como ella.

Entré en mi oficina y me quede allí un buen rato.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía deprimida.

Suspiré y me eche en el borde de la mesa. Y sin querer, me quede dormida…hasta que el impertinente ruido de mi teléfono me despertó.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté somnolienta.

—¡¡Sakura!! ¡No tienes idea! —Chilló Ino desde el otro lado de la línea.

Tuve que alejar un poco el auricular del teléfono para no romperme los tímpanos.

—¿Qué sucede, Ino?

—Esto será rápido. Así que levántate y corre a tu auto ahora mismo.

—¿Qué pasa Ino? Estoy trabajando.

—No, es que el trabajo no importa ahora—Protestó emocionada.

—Ya dime que es…

Me levante y salí al pasillo, aun sin confiar del todo en mi mejor amiga…mientras no tenga que ver con Sasuke no me importaba. No quería saber nada de él.

—¿Recuerdas mi sesión de fotos con el cantante famoso?

—Sí…

—Pues, adivina quién es él.

—No sé Ino, no soy adivina.

—Es el vocalista de tu grupo favorito. Y me ha invitado al concierto privado que darán esta tarde.

…

¿¡Qué!?

—Mientes—Le lancé. Sin poder creerle.

—¡¡¡NOO!!! —Gritó—¡Apúrate! ¡Lo vas a conocer!

No podía creerlo…

—Ven ahora mismo, tendremos una junta de emergencia. Te compraré un lindo vestido para esta tarde y harás que él te pida tu número de teléfono.

No podía ser cierto…

¿Conocería a…? ¡No! ¡Es imposible!

—¡Apresúrate frentona! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

—¡Claro qué si! ¿Qué podría ser mejor? —Reí.

—¡Sólo muévete!

— ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Desde niña que espero este momento!

—¡SAKURA!

—¡Ah! ¡Qué emoción!

—Sal ahora mismo de tu trabajo, nos juntamos en mi boutique.

—¡Claro!

Corté y salí disparada a mi oficina en busca de mis cosas…oh dios…oh dios… ¡Siempre he amado ese grupo! ¡Siempre, siempre! Mi amor platónico siempre fue su vocalista. El cual, a pesar de ser tan joven ya era tan famoso entre el público japonés femenino…Su música siempre fue la mejor y sus letras, oh dios, sus letras, siempre me llegaron al alma, siempre lloraba o sonreía con sus canciones.

Agarré mis cosas y corrí por el pasillo, sin darme cuenta que alguien más observaba como representaba el mismísimo ridículo.

—Sakura…

Justo cuando lo mejor que podía pasarme estaba por pasar, a Sasuke se le ocurría molestarme.

Enlazó fuertemente sus dedos a mi antebrazo, evitando así que me marchara corriendo. Sentí sus dedos largos y delgados presionarse delicadamente contra mi muñeca.

Hace bastante tiempo que no sentía la textura de su piel, pero ahora no era el mejor momento para ponerse melancólica. Así que, enfadada, me giré dispuesta a gritarle una y otra vez que no me gusta que me toquen—menos él—, pero algo me detuvo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, y sentí como el nerviosismo se caló fuertemente en mis huesos.

Sasuke me miraba con un rostro que jamás había visto antes.

Sus ojos se habrían impregnado en mi rostro y no podía quitarlos de encima. Su rostro se veía pensativo, y tenía la boca entreabierta como si aun estuviese pensando en decir o no decir algo.

Mi corazón—traidor—comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto así, que escuché mi pulso retumbar con dolor en mis oídos.

Me armé de valor y traté de ignorar ese rostro que siempre deseé antes. Siempre había querido ver esa expresión por mi antes,…hubiera matado porque me mirara con cariño, con expectativas. Pero jamás lo hizo, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Ya no me derretiría así nunca más por él, había renunciado a él el mismo día en que me dejo, en que me traicionó en que me engañó.

La muralla que había estado contrayendo todos estos años se reforzó con ese pensamiento nostálgico y fui capaz de despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

—Ahora no Sasuke—Le insistí molesta.

Traté de zafarme pero él aun me lo impedía. Fruncí el ceño, no necesitaba más retraso.

—¿A dónde vas sin despedirte?

¿¡Y eso era!?

¡¡¡ARG!!!

—Adiós—Le ladré enfurecida jalándome de su agarre al fin, dejando su mano aun alzada en donde yo me encontraba. ¿Desde cuándo le había importado despedirse o no de mí?

Di un paso hacia delante y él se adelantó tres. Colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y la otra en mi mejilla. Sentí como su fría mano se aferraba tiernamente a mi moflete mientras sus labios, suaves y delgados se depositaban en mi rostro lentamente…Me sentí extraña, de pronto su tacto se hizo cada vez más frío, y eso era evidente, ya que era yo quien me estaba sonrojando demasiado ante su cariño.

—Que le vaya bien, jefa.

Me quede allí pasmada mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar…Mientras que Sasuke se devolvía a su puesto de trabajo a un paso lento y normal.

Mientras que yo…Aun sopesaba la idea sin saber bien que había pasado. Mis ojos se dilataron y mi corazón se podía escuchar fuertemente dentro de toda la habitación, dando alarma de lo sucedido, contándole a él lo mucho que me había sorprendido ese gesto.

¿Qué había pasado?

De pronto una vocecilla en mi cabeza me lo aclaro.

Después de tantos años, después de tantas cosas…

_Despierta,_ susurró algo en mi cabeza, _Sasuke te ha besado._

Palmeé mi mejilla con ambas manos y caminé normalmente, olvidando todas mis cosas en el proceso. Me subí al ascensor olvidando completamente mi temor, ahora ya poco importaba. Inclusive llegué a ignorar olímpicamente a Karin al momento de pasar por su al lado de su inquisitiva mirada al salir de la compañía y subirme a mi auto…Y recién allí, fui capaz de entender lo que él había hecho.

Algo poco, algo nulo, pero que para mí, antes hubiera significado el mundo.

Oh dios…

Sasuke me había _besado_.

**Fin capítulo III**

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, no se quejen. Es lo más romántico que pude hacer en el tercer capítulo. Y tampoco es que sea nada comprometedor. A mi parecer, Sakura reaccionó demasiado bien para ese beso XD yo me habría desmayado. Pero bueno, ahora queda saber la reacción de Sasuke._

_Gracias por los review n///n me alegra saber que les guste la historia._

_¡Gracias!_

_Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, y bla, bla, bla, con un review. _

_DM. _


	4. Capítulo IV: Sorpresa Parte I

**N/A: **_Este capítulo me ha quedado MUY largo T-T y creo que subir más de diez hojas de Word es algo excesivo, así que decidí cortarlo a la mitad...en realidad, hice 25 hojas de Word, ¡Lo siento! Hace tiempo que no tenía inspiración para nada, y creo que la primera parte de este capítulo lo demuestra con creces. Pero prometo que la segunda parte, será mejor. También sera un POV o narración de Sasuke porque sigue siendo el capítulo IV. Pero esta vez, en el local en donde conocerá a la novia de su hermano._

_Feliz Navidad a todos n_n_

_Darkness..._

**

* * *

**

**Título**_: Candy, Candy Secretary_

**Género**:_ Romance/Humor_

**Parejas**: _SasuSaku. _

_N/A: Prefiero reservarme las parejas por el momento. Ya que me centraré principalmente en el SASUSAKU, así que por el momento las parejas no serán muy aclaradas, además de la del SasuSaku._

**Advertencia**: _AU, OC & OCC. _

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, _nada más me limito a escribir las incoherencias que salen de mi cabeza. Ellos son de exclusiva propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. _

* * *

Candy, Candy Secretary

Capítulo IV

"Sorpresa"

Parte I

~*~

* * *

La observé irse distraída y nerviosa. Pude notarlo con claridad en sus torpes movimientos.

Contuve las ganas de reír pero no pude. ¡Qué fácil había sido! Sakura aun no podía olvidarme, Sakura aun no era capaz de matar esos ilusos sentimientos que tuvo de niña por mí. Aun no era capaz de sacarme de su cabeza, después de tantos años sin vernos, después de tantas palabras que ella gritó al verme partir…Sakura seguía siendo la misma niña que conocí. Seguía teniendo ese mismo rostro puro e inocente. Y pensar que llegué a creer que había cambiado, pero no, Sakura siempre fue de sentimientos dulces y puritanos, la clásica chica buena que no le deseaba ningún mal, y seguía siéndolo, sólo que ahora, trataba de ocultarse tras esa faceta de la jefa que me odiaba y que quería hacerme la vida imposible en la empresa.

Ja, le habría resultado si es que a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido hacer esto.

Podía leerla por completo, podía saber que ahora mismo se estaría debatiendo por lo mucho que deseó eso desde que nos comprometimos. Porque, tengo que admitirlo, jamás fui demasiado cariñoso con ella jamás, y siempre traté de hacerle ver que ella no era para mí. Sakura era y es muy fácil de herir.

Me senté en mi escritorio con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, sin saber porque, me sentía a gusto al saber que el ogro de jefa que tengo aun siente algo por mí, eso significaba que después de todo, no es fácil que yo salga de la vida de alguien aun así pase tanto tiempo como había pasado con nosotros.

Apilé una lista de informes y recibí un par de llamadas importantes y ese fue todo mi trabajo después de haber jugado un rato con la ella, por lo que la salida no fue tan tortuosa como lo había sido el primer día de trabajo. Es más, hoy me sentía de un ánimo glorioso.

Sonreí. Este punto iba para mí. Vamos en empate. Este juego no ha terminado.

Bajé por las escaleras rápidamente para dirigirme al estacionamiento cuando Karin, la hostigosa pelirroja me interceptó en el trayecto. Se acercó a mí acechándome y agarrándome del brazo para así evitar ser ignorada completamente justo como había planeado hacer. Por lo que no tuve tiempo de arrancar de ella, así que estuve obligado a esperar que hablase.

—¿Te vas ya, Sasuke-kun?

Asentí sin querer dirigirle demasiado la palabra, no quería entusiasmarla a ella, no ganaba nada con ello aun.

—¿Aun no quieres aceptar mi oferta de esta noche? —Murmuró sonriéndome angélicamente mientras sus manos de serpiente se enlazaban en mi brazo.

—Lo siento—Fue lo único que dije antes de zafarme de ella y perderme de vista. No necesitaba aguar mi buen humor. Por lo que puse en marcha el motor de mi Mercedes Ben Negro, al llegar al estacionamiento, y patiné a gran velocidad por la carretera norte de la ciudad para llegar sin retrasos a casa.

El día estaba nublado, pero no llovía, eso significaba que tendríamos la primera nevada bastante atrasada, justo para los días de Navidad…

Navidad. Faltaban dos días para Navidad, lo cual me decía que entre hoy y mañana mi pesadilla personal—no, esta vez no será Sakura—, llegaría a casa después de un año sin verle merodear por mis territorios, después de un maldito buen año sin él. Aparentemente las cosas no podían seguir tan bien como habían sido, esta vez, no teníamos el capital suficiente como para poder organizar una fiesta como siempre nos gustó organizar, ya que aun nos mantenemos con los fondos que Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre había alcanzado a salvar en nuestra cuenta bancaria. Todo nuestro dinero empleado en la empresa se había ido al demonio. Y lo peor de todo, es que la empresa que nos arrojó al vacío aun era desconocida para nosotros, sólo había aparecido el representante legal y una cola inmensa de abogados carísimos dispuestos a hundirnos. Y lo habían logrado, pero no por completo aun, aun no todo estaba perdido y eso era lo que el elegante primogénito Uchiha había llegado para hacer. Ya que, después de haber egresado como un prestigioso abogado de Elite de la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos, no quedaba otra cosa que esperar. Itachi vendría y esta vez—desgraciadamente—para quedarse.

Aparqué el auto ya a sabiendas de quién era ese despampanante Ferrari Rojo. Claro, había sido un regalo de nuestro padre para él en el cumpleaños pasado. Cuando aun ni soñábamos con esta pesadilla.

Me bajé luego de echar la alarma del auto, y entré a casa ignorando los cuchicheos de los criados al verme pasar. Obviamente el buen humor que había traído del trabajo acababa de desplomarse por completo cuando vi a mi familia reunida en el salón principal.

Mi madre tenía una amplia sonrisa de felicidad mientras le abrazaba como si no le viera de toda una vida. Se veía tan feliz que pensé en no provocar pleitos si él hacía lo mismo. Ya que hace mucho tiempo ya que nuestra madre no sonreía así por algo. Ella siempre ha sido quien más preocupada ha estado por esta familia. Y no sólo ahora sino que siempre.

—¡Me alegra mucho verte, hijo! —Decía mi madre sin querer soltar por ningún motivo a su hijo mayor— ¡Al fin una buena noticia!

—Mikoto—Reprochó mi padre en un tono ameno—, deja algo para los demás, yo también quiero saludar a mi hijo.

Observé la hermosa escena familiar en silencio, esperando a que se dieran cuanta que yo también había llegado, pero como siempre, no sucedió. Esperé y esperé y terminé echando raíces al suelo, así que salí del salón y subí por la escalera secundaria a mi cuarto. Ya cuando terminaran de saludarse volvería a bajar. Siempre era lo mismo. Itachi acaparaba la atención de la familia entera, no sólo de mis padres sino que la de todos los demás Uchiha. Él siempre era el destacado abogado que había conseguido sobresalir por sí mismo sin ligarse a la empresa de su padre, el que había resuelto importantes casos a lo largo del mundo, el reconocido soltero, portada de revistas como EMPRESARIAL, y ECON. Itachi Uchiha esto, Itachi Uchiha esto otro, él símbolo de la familia, él representante de todos, él que sobresalía por sobre el resto, él, él y sólo él. Nadie nunca tomaba en cuenta a los demás, ningún otro de la misma generación era vanagloriado de la misma forma, nadie, nadie…Y al parecer, todos estaban de acuerdo, todos seguían el rastro del prestigioso abogado Uchiha, todos estaban bien con seguirle la pista. Nadie quería derrocarlo, nadie quería ser más que él porque estaba mal, porque no podía ser ¿Acaso nadie de esta familia tiene ambiciones? Todos le adulaban y trataban de hablar con él para ser reconocidos en la familia. Ya que, si eres cercano a Itachi, eres cercano a todos. Él es el centro del mundo y la admiración en esta familia.

Consternado y enfadado bajé nuevamente al salón e hice lo que siempre hacía cada vez que me sentía perturbado. Me senté sobre la sillita del negro piano de cola que descansaba en el hall y coloqué mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano y comencé a tocar. Recuerdo que aprendí sólo para darle competencia a Itachi, ya que él siempre fue alabado por su buen manejo en el violín. Él, el músico de la familia…Él, el perfecto, él el todo, él…él…y sólo él…

—¿Sasuke?

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre de la boca de mi madre. Como siempre ella era la única en notar mi presencia.

—¿Qué te hizo el piano, querido? —Sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento.

Noté que había comenzado a tocar de una manera bruta y sin ninguna sutileza. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre que me enfadaba, golpeaba fuerte las teclas del piano sin siquiera poder darme cuenta de ello.

—Toca esa canción que tanto me gusta—Me pidió ella, posicionándose detrás de mí—. Me tranquiliza.

Sonreí y comencé a hacer lo que quería.

Toqué una famosa canción de Chopin que ella siempre amó. Esa melodía descentralizadora y armoniosa. _Fantasie Impromptu_. Su canción favorita y la mía. Me gustaba mucho el cambio que había desde el preludio hasta la parte media, y lo compleja que era esta canción, ya que sólo hace poco fui capaz de aprenderla y aun sigo equivocándome entre medio. Es demasiado difícil. Pero no imposible, y cuando me propuse aprenderla para el gusto de mi madre, no resultó tan horrible como había pensado que sería, aunque claro, aun no la he terminado, aun me falta terminar de sacar el arpegio de la introducción. Pero mi madre era feliz, me equivocara o no. Y yo podía sonreír si ella estaba conforme con ello.

—Es hermosa—Dijo al fin ella cuando terminé—. Y cada día te sale mejor.

Clásico de una madre.

—¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu hermano? —Sugirió ella jalando mi mano—Seguro estará feliz de verte de nuevo.

Tan inocente…

—Claro—Accedí sin reproches.

Nos encaminamos de regreso en donde mi padre se encontraba, sentado en el gran sofá oscuro, con un cigarro en la boca, mientras conversaba amenamente con su hijo mayor. El cual le respondía con la misma elegancia con la que es debido. Hablando temas económicos y políticos, temas los cuales, jamás me habían interesado demasiado. Me importaba un bledo la economía de Australia y la de Rusia, pero al parecer, el dinero y el ámbito político eran los capitales de conversación en nuestra familia, por lo que debía de acostumbrarme y mentir si es que me preguntan si me gusta o no. No importa. Estoy habituado a ello.

Nos sentamos frente a ellos en el salón principal mientras que una criada llegó con una bandeja con aperitivos. No sé porque aun pretendían tener la misma farsa, no teníamos donde caernos muertos y aun así seguían comprando el té negro de Brasil y el paté de Francia.

—Sasuke—Saludó hoscamente Itachi al verme—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo—Respondí guardando formas.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

—Bastante bien—Habló por mí mi padre—. Saca honores cada vez que terminan los semestrales. Se graduará el semestre entrante. ¿Qué tal? Lo hará bien.

—Oh, no esperábamos menos—Cortó Itachi forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué tal le ha ido con el arreglo que llevaban con los Hyuuga, padre?

El ambiente se hizo incomodo y mi padre le lanzó una mirada despectiva a mi hermano. Como intentando callarle por algo que no se debía saber.

Por elegancia no pregunté qué sucedía, ya que al ver el rostro de mi madre, me di cuenta que ella estaba tan impresionada como yo con esto.

—Itachi ¿No dijiste tener una sorpresa para nosotros hoy? —Habló mi madre cortando el silencio que desgarraba la habitación—, dijiste que nos presentarías a alguien importante.

—Cierto—Coincidió él—. Les presentaré a mi novia.

¿Novia? ¿Otra más? ¿Qué habría pasado con la rusa con la que había salido por cinco meses? No me sorprendía, seguro habrían terminado hace siglos y nadie había sabido nada más de ella. Después de todo, a él sí que le llovían las mujeres literalmente. Le caían desde el cielo y le salían desde la tierra. Porque si creían que yo soy popular entre el grupo femenino, me quedo bastante atrás en comparación a mi desagradable hermano mayor. Bastante atrás.

—Verán, ella es relacionadora pública e ingeniero en publicidad, y su hermano menor hoy tiene un evento importante. Nos ha invitado a ir.

—¡Qué grandiosa idea! ¿No Fugaku? —Masculló emocionada nuestra madre.

—Claro, ¿De qué familia es esa chiquilla?

—Te sorprenderá cuando la conozcas, padre—Le aseguró—. Es un buen y prestigioso linaje del sur.

Padre se vio conforme con esa afirmación y ensanchó una sonrisa, después de todo, odiaría vernos emparejados con una cualquiera sin nombre, él aun se apegaba a los estándares de la alta clase, no podíamos llegar y salir con cualquiera, él no lo permitiría.

—¿A qué hora sería? —Interrogó Mikoto Uchiha, sorbiendo elegantemente de su taza de té negro importado.

—A eso de las ocho.

—¡Dios! ¡Tengo que arreglarme! —Suspiró ella nerviosa, despertando una tenue risita por parte de la familia— Claro, como ustedes son hombres se ven bien con cualquier cosa que encuentran, yo en cambio no puedo salir con cualquier harapo—Declaró levantándose del sillón—. Con su permiso.

Ella llamó a unas criadas y les ordenó subir a su cuarto, seguramente para comenzar a escoger que se pondría para la nuestra fiesta de esta noche. A la cual, debía decir, no tenía ningún interés por ir.

Luego de mi madre, me levanté sin que se notara mucho mi desaparición, puesto que la conversación padre-hijo fluctuaba nuevamente en temas que no eran de mi mayor consideración, como siempre había sido y ha de ser. Por ello, preferí a eso de las seis y algo, irme a flojear a mi cuarto, esperando el momento para cambiarme de ropa y estar listo para la ceremonia, y así conocer a la flamante novia del prestigioso abogado…Ya sabía como ella sería. Una clásica rubia, no podían gustarle mujeres con otras características, siempre debían de ser rubias y perfectas, de ojos claros y carácter educado y glamoroso, esas clásicas mujeres de alta clase. Ya podía imaginármela, justamente igual a la novia anterior, y la que venía antes de esa y la anterior a esa y así sucesivamente. Por lo menos yo había salido con distinto tipo de mujeres a lo largo de mi vida, aunque relaciones serias y estables no había tenido, sólo mujeres pasajeras, que iban y venían y con el tiempo desaparecían de mi vida.

Me eché en la cama, con el antebrazo por encima de mi rostro, tratando de dormir y conciliar la calma.

Ver a Itachi siempre me desestabilizaba. Nunca había sido para mí una buena noticia saber que su existencia volvía a merodear cerca. Me cargaba su persona, odiaba tenerlo cerca, me molestaba. Me sentía incomodo, tanto así es mi repulsión con él que comencé a presentar malestares físicos, el pecho me dolía y las manos se me congelaban.

Él para mí jamás fue un hermano mayor. Nunca. Desde una corta edad siempre supe que él más que ser familia era un enemigo, y más que nada fue porque mi padre así me lo dijo siempre, que debía trabajar y esforzarme para alguna vez ser mejor que él, ganarme el respeto y la oportunidad de ser visto y escuchado en nuestra familia. Y aun estoy tratando. Aun quiero conseguir el respeto y la admiración que él ahora tiene, quiero arrebatarle todo lo que construyo a su paso y quiero que se sienta tan miserable como yo.

Suspiré y comencé a reír nuevamente, sólo que más que una risa, lo único que salió de mis labios fue un sonido triste y desolador. Y sin saber porque, Sakura se impregno en mis pensamientos de un momento a otro. Su rostro, el que tenía cuando era niña me llegó a la cabeza, y supe al instante porque. Ya que, Itachi era quien estaba a su lado, abrazándola después de haber perdido todas las ilusiones, sujetándola como si temiera que su cuerpo se cayera a pedazos…Recordar lo que había pasado de niños no era para nada un bonito recuerdo tal y como ella pensaba. A mí tampoco me gusto. Tampoco fui feliz en ese momento. También soy humano, y sus palabras se quedaron marcadas en mí incluso después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Jamás vas a ser feliz! —Sentenció con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas—¡Nunca nadie te va a querer! Ya que…tú nunca lo vas a permitir, ¡Tú no permites que nadie te quiera!

En ese momento me las había arreglado para mostrarme de lo más inexpresivo posible. Algo que no había sido difícil para mí, pues las palabras de Sakura nunca llegaron a herirme, pero si, consiguieron quedarse grabadas en mi memoria. Como si fueran la maldición que ella me lanzó como venganza por lo que le hice.

—"_Jamás vas a ser feliz…Jamás..."_ —Repetí consiguiendo soltar otra risa. ¿Qué sabía ella si yo era feliz o no? Aparentemente lo había dicho pensando en ella, ya que ella no podría ser feliz ahora me deseaba lo mismo a mí. Eso sí que es egoísmo.

Sakura…pensar en su nombre soltaba carcajadas apagadas en mí. Cuando la vi de nuevo después de tanto tiempo pensé que había cambiado. Se veía mucho más adulta y madura, y ya no poseía esos rasgos aniñados y tímidos de antes. Su semblante había cambiado mucho. Y pensé que ya no sería la misma cría que conocí pero al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo igual. No había cambiado para nada. ¿Qué gracia tenía eso? ¿Qué nuevo tenía para fijarme? Cuando regresé hace un año atrás de Estados Unidos después de hacer los primeros semestres de universidad en el extranjero pensé en encontrarme con muchos cambios pero no fue así. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado, nadie había cambiado. Y ahora que llevo un año viviendo en Japón otra vez, pienso que las cosas se hacen más monótonas cada día que pasa. Todo era la misma rutina.

Están equivocados al decir que la gente cambia, porque creo que no es así, la gente trata de diferenciarse respecto a lo que ha sido con anterioridad, pero los ideales y los pensamientos siempre van a ser los mismos. Un drogadicto aun así se rehabilite siempre tendrá los mismos pensamientos con la droga, la única diferencia es que ahora le ha tomado miedo a la droga por lo que es en realidad.

"_Jamás vas a ser feliz…"_ _"…Tú no permites que nadie te quiera" _

¿Qué sabía Sakura Haruno sobre mí?

Nada, no tenía idea de nada.

—Sasuke-sama—Llamarón a la puerta—. Su padre informa que en media hora más partirán a su reunión.

—Ok—Respondí sin más y escuché los pasos de la criada alejarse.

Con pereza me levanté de mi confortable cama y exhalé un par de veces luego de hacerlo. Abrí sin mucho interés mi cajonera y saqué lo primero que encontré apilado por allí. Me quité la camisa azul que tenía para cambiarla por una blanca más presentable como para salir. Me quité los pantalones de tela gamuza oscuros y paseé por mi habitación en bóxers hasta poder encontrar algo que me pudiera gustar. Pero después de vagar unos diez minutos en ropa interior y camisa, decidí que daba igual. No me interesaba la fiesta. No tenía necesidad alguna por lucir bien esta noche.

Salí de mi cuarto con unos pantalones negros de una tela algo ceñida pero aun así elegante. Bajé las escaleras con la chaqueta de conjunto en la mano, mi celular y los zapatos colgando de los cordones entre mis dedos. Ya que no me había dado cuenta que no los traía puestos, me los coloqué a mitad de la escalera, esperando a ver a mi familia reunirse en el salón para ir a la "importante" celebración.

Itachi llegó antes y detrás, pisándole los talones, apareció nuestro padre.

Me miraron antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, cuando estaba terminando de ponerme los zapatos, y luego me enfundé la chaqueta sin demasiado interés por ellos.

Mamá bajó al rato después de eso. Con un elegante vestido azul que resaltaba lo blanco de su piel y lo oscuro de sus ojos y su cabello.

Siempre habían dicho que era la copia viviente de mi madre, que teníamos los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo…soy la versión en masculino de la belleza sublime que posee nuestra madre.

—¿Todo listo? —Interrogó ella llegando al lado de Itachi.

—Todo listo.

La familia caminó a paso silente a nuestro auto. Itachi había rentado una limusina negra, ya que, por lo general nunca salíamos todos juntos y en nuestros autos individuales no cabía nadie junto.

Primero, el chofer hizo entrar a nuestra madre, luego a su marido, luego a Itachi y por último a mí. Nos sentamos según el orden en la parte trasera hasta sentir como el automóvil se movía poco a poco, dejándonos empalagar por el silencio clásico que existía en esta familia cuando nuestra madre no inundaba el lugar con su encantadora voz.

El trayecto al principio fue lento y sombrío, e inexplicablemente me entraron ganas de arrojarme por la ventana y correr libre hacía cualquier lugar. No me entusiasmaba demasiado la idea, pero por cumplir con formalidades debía de ir.

—¿Qué haremos para navidad? —Preguntó la fémina interrumpiendo nuestros silentes pensamientos.

—Humm…Es una buena pregunta. Este año no será como los anteriores—Contestó Fugaku ciñendo las cejas.

—No, hace tiempo que no estábamos reunidos los cuatro—Sonrió ella—¿Por qué no hacemos algo más en familia?

Nuestra madre siempre había deseado eso, ya que, por lo que puedo recordar, desde que tengo alrededor de quince años que no pasamos una navidad todos juntos en familia como tanto ha deseado ella. Por lo que no me pareció tan mala la idea. Si mamá quería una navidad en familia, no tenía problemas en soportar a este idiota por ella. Después de todo, en esta familia, la única persona que verdaderamente ha mostrado afecto por mí, sólo ha sido ella. Mi madre.

—¿Y qué tal si invitamos a los Haruno? —Propuso nuestro padre—Haruno-san se ha portado de maravilla con nosotros ahora cuando más necesitamos una mano amiga.

—Cierto—Aceptó mi progenitora—. Gracias a eso, la universidad de Sasuke no será tanto problema y así Itachi tampoco estará tan obligado a ayudarnos económicamente. Es decir, estos lujos ya no los podremos tener más.

Era cierto, de aquí en adelante, los lujos Uchiha terminarían por un periodo indefinido de tiempo. Pero según mi perspectiva, debería haber terminado desde el momento en que nos catalogaron en banca rota.

—¿No deberíamos pensar en que no podemos organizar ninguna fiesta ni nada por el estilo? Invitar a los Haruno significa invitar a los Hyuuga, y a otras familias importantes.

Los Hyuuga. Su apellido aparecía con más frecuencia desde que Itachi apareció merodeando por la casa. No había escuchado ese apellido en mucho tiempo, no era necesario volver a escucharlo ahora.

—No. Sólo a los Haruno—Resopló el patriarca Uchiha—. No tenemos la necesidad de invitar a nadie más.

—Si fuera por eso, los Haruno o los Hyuuga deberían de invitarnos a nosotros. No hay presupuesto para ello, padre.

La voz de Itachi se hizo escuchar potentemente dentro de la limusina. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, él tenía razón. No estábamos en tiempos de invitar a cenar a nadie.

—Hablaré con Haruno. No se molestará—Misteriosamente, papá tenía muchas ganas de pasar la navidad con los Haruno, algo que no terminaba de agradarme por completo—. Hablaré con Hyuuga también. Si eso te conforma, Itachi.

En eso quedábamos, eso significaba que la navidad no sería en familia como había deseado mamá. Pero como siempre, nadie dijo nada respecto a eso, y esperamos a que la limusina se detuviera en la entrada del local.

Sin saber porque, un muy mal presentimiento me rondó por la cabeza cuando vi el lugar y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar.

Nada bueno se avecinaría.

Ya sabía perfectamente a quien íbamos a ver y quien iba estar allí.

Maldición…

Fin Capítulo IV Parte I

* * *

_NA: No sé si el título del cap salió centrado ¬¬ estuve media hora reajustandolo y siempre volvía a quedarse al costado ¬¬ así que pido disculpas por eso u.u_

_Este capítulo, misteriosamente me quedó demasiado largo, por lo que tuve que cortarlo. ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé, es aburridísimo pero no podía omitir esto, porque es necesario y ya se darán cuenta porque! _

_Sasuke es muy apegado a su madre, lo hice así por una buena razón. XD tampoco es que quiero que sea un amanerado con eso de su madre, pero explicaré todo en capítulos posteriores, cuando comience a contar la historia que hay detrás a todos los problemas que están y los que se avecinan. _

_La segunda parte la subiré dentro de unos días más, es que nuevamente me cambio de casa ¬¬ si, ya llevo bastantes veces en menos de un año. Y tengo que hacer muchas cosas u.u porque mi familia se niega en redondo a ayudar a una menor de edad a armar su cama cuando en realidad se le caen los palos del catre antes de colocarlos xDDDD _

_Gracias por leer._

_Estoy impresionada, recibo más comentarios de los que creí llegaría a tener._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Me hace muy feliz._

_Dedico _**CASSIS **_de_ **THE GAZETTE**_ a todos ustedes, es una linda canción, me hace llorar siempre T-T_

_Au Revoir_


	5. Capítulo IV: Sorpresa Parte II

**N/A:** _Simplemente no tengo palabras. Encontré por casualidad después de tanto tiempo esta historia mientras buscaba otra cosa, ni siquiera estaba en fanfiction. La releí y me di cuenta que no estaba mal._

_Pido disculpas a quienes me siguieron esperando sin ninguna respuesta por tanto tiempo, por todos estos meses, pero he tenido muchos problemas, de verdad, así que desaparecí del internet bastantes meses._

_Ahora que ya todo ha mejorado, continuaré la historia, le he agarrado cariño. Recuerdo haber tenido la segunda parte del capítulo pero la perdí en el terremoto junto con muchas otras cosas importantes para mí._

_Espero me den una segunda oportunidad para entretenerles con esta historia sin sentido._

_Mis más sinceras disculpas de verdad u.u_

* * *

**Título**: Candy, Candy Secretary

**Género**: Romance/Humor

**Parejas**: SasuSaku.

N/A: Prefiero reservarme las parejas por el momento. Ya que me centraré principalmente en el SASUSAKU, así que por el momento las parejas no serán muy aclaradas, además de la del SasuSaku.

**Advertencia**: AU, OC & OCC.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, nada más me limito a escribir las incoherencias que salen de mi cabeza. Ellos son de exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

x

.

* * *

.

x

.

Candy, Candy Secretary

Capítulo IV

"Sorpresa"

Parte II

.

x

.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, las miradas corrieron en nuestra dirección como si hubieran sido atraídos como insectos a una flor.

Mucha gente se nos acercó a saludarnos con una fingida amabilidad. Halagaron el vestido de mi madre, se embobaron con la elegancia de nuestro padre y corrieron a saber de Itachi.

Por supuesto yo también tuve mis conversaciones al llegar, algunas personas se me acercaron interesados, preguntándome sobre el premio de excelencia que había conseguido en la universidad de Tokio, o recordándome como fue mi viaje de intercambio estudiantil el año pasado a Estados Unidos.

Hablé con ellos como el código de etiqueta lo decía y no fui descortés. Era una parte de mí que había sido implantada a la fuerza debido a donde me encontraba situado en la escala social. Era algo inevitable, por lo que, me disculpé al poco rato de mis conversadores excusándome querer ir al baño a refrescarme.

Apenas llegué, planté la cabeza en la llave de agua fría y me desparramé por completo.

Me había arrancado, porque, me lo sabía como si fuera memorizado. Todos ellos terminarían aburriéndome, ya que, ellos sólo querían ver a Itachi y me usaban como un puente a ello.

Me salí del baño y mi madre me encontró de paso. Me jaló del brazo y me obligó a tener vida social.

Me sonrió y no se separó de mí.

—Sasuke, sé que es tortuoso, pero no es algo que volvamos a hacer en mucho tiempo—Me recordó ella con un tono demasiado amable para referirse a nuestra quiebra económica.

—Lo sé—Intenté no sonar demasiado animado.

—Bueno, acompáñanos sólo a conocer a la novia de tu hermano—Me pidió conduciéndome hasta ellos—, después tienes mi total permiso para largarte de aquí—Dijo ella riéndose.

—Como si necesitara aun tu permiso—Le recordé a modo de broma, después de todo, hace tiempo que había cumplido mi mayoría de edad.

Mi madre se me adelantó. Llegó hasta ellos con naturalidad y tocó el brazo de la mujer que tenía mi hermano mayor abrazada por la cintura.

Ella era obviamente rubia por lo que intenté no reírme para parecer descortés.

—Sasuke—Saludó mi hermano alzando una mano—, quería presentarte a Temari.

Con ojos brillantes y aguamarina, la chica a su lado me sonrió como la elegancia lo permite y estiró su mano hasta mí.

La saludé copiando su gesto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Temari fue muy amable al invitarnos—Intervino mi madre al lado de nuestro padre—, me alegra tenerla en la familia.

Ella sonrió y charló con mis padres acerca de la empresa que estaba montando, se había aliado de las acciones de su familia, las cuales ella mantenía al ser la mayor de sus tres hermanos, y comentó como había sacado a flote su inversión luego de una crisis económica.

No escuché demasiado, aunque mi padre se mostró realmente interesado en ello. La miró como si fuese la mujer más digna para estar con alguien de nosotros y en incontables ocasiones dijo que estaba conforme con su relación.

Me sorprendió saber que ya llevaban cuatro meses de noviazgo. Pero nadie comentó respecto a ello, considerando que hace no mucho tiempo nos enteramos que llevaba cinco meses con su ex novia rusa.

Me tragué la risa y lo miré burlonamente cuando ella respondió alegremente "llevamos casi cuatro meses juntos".

Me disculpé tal y como me había permitido mi madre y me escapé de allí.

Caminé entre las mesas dispuesto a pedir un trago, lo necesitaba, y mientras bebía, el show comenzó.

El hermano menor de los Sabaku apareció para cantar, algo que no tomé en cuenta. Ya que me había escuchado sus canciones varias veces por la radio hasta lograr aburrirme. Ni siquiera lo miré.

Tomé unos cuantos vasos sin darme cuenta, y al poco rato tenía a una chica a mi lado charlándome, diciéndome que era mi compañera en la universidad, sólo que no me acordé de ella. Sólo respondí a sus preguntas con normalidad y ella pareció mostrarse conforme.

Pasaron tres, cuatro y cinco canciones seguidas del sujeto pelirrojo y me separé de ella.

No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para crear un espectáculo pero tampoco estaba muy sobrio y era consciente de ello, por lo que estaba en el límite…

Me fui al baño cuando el bis del vocalista dio final.

Entre al baño e ignoré a la pareja que se besaba en una esquina.

Me mojé la cara y rogué al cielo no verme demasiado deplorable, y gracias a lo que fuera, mi deseo fue escuchado, me veía igual que siempre, no tenía rostro de alcohólico porque nunca lo había sido, aun recordaba como guardar compostura.

Salí del baño y lo que me encontré me dejo petrificado.

El susodicho gran cantante, el hermano menor de la novia de mi hermano, estaba allí, en una esquina, charlando desinteresadamente con un grupo de personas, de entre ellos, mi pesadilla personal estaba.

Se había arreglado más de lo que hubiera esperado, es más, hasta alguien como yo podía notar.

Ella sonreía contenta, mientras se situaba justo a su lado derecho.

Me quedé allí observando la escena como si fuese un ex novio convulsamente celoso y me reí de ello.

No sabía que podría molestarme más, o era el hecho de que Sakura se viera lo suficientemente contenta con ese sujeto o el hecho de que me comportaba así producto del alcohol a sabiendas.

Pasé de largo con una cara que jamás habría pensado en tener.

La chica con la que había estado charlando apareció de nuevo, pero se alejó cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni el menor interés en ella.

Me reuní con mi familia un rato, y me alejé de ellos al darme cuenta que no tenía ni el menor interés en falsificar una sonrisa para seguir la conversación hilarante.

Me di unas cuantas vueltas como un verdadero idiota, hasta que mis intentos dieron frutos y Sakura se percató de mi presencia.

Ella me miró horrorizada desde el otro lado del salón, mientras estaba sola con un vaso de alcohol en su mano.

Caminó y el sonido de sus tacos resonó en mi cabeza por sobre el murmurar de la gente.

—¡Sasuke que…! ¿Estás ebrio? —Me preguntó al estar lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para notarlo—¿Tanto te ha afectado el regreso de tu hermano a Japón?

No lo había relacionado, ya que quizás Itachi no era tan importante para mí como para alcoholizarme.

—No es eso—Respondí entrecerrando la mirada.

—Entonces cuéntame, ¿Por qué tu aliento expele un asqueroso olor a borrachera?

Sus ojos verdes se calaron en mi rostro, intentando desafiarme.

Esa mirada la conocía, oh sí, era la misma mirada que ella me había dado cuando éramos niños, la misma que tenía cada vez que se enfadaba. Pero en esa época, poco le duraba.

—No estoy ebrio—Reusé devolviendo la vista a otro lado, no necesitaba sus sermones—soy consciente de mis actos.

Ella rodó los ojos como si fuera el chiste más malo del mundo. Casi me reí.

—Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas, dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí para ver la presentación.

—Acertaste medio a medio.

—¡Tienes que irte! No creo que nadie tenga ganas de un espectáculo…

—¿Cuándo he hecho algo así? —Me ofendí.

—¿Cuándo has estado ebrio?

—Muchas veces—No sé por qué dije eso…

—Sasuke…

—Así me llamo.

—Estás ebrio.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella se golpeó en la frente. Esta vez sí reí.

—Me dolió—Se quejó bajando su mano lentamente desde su frente.

Sonreí, quizás por lo ebrio que en realidad sí estaba, y tomé entre mis dedos, la base de su muñeca, para ayudarla a bajar quizás, no lo sé con mucha certeza.

Sus ojos chocaron impactados hasta mí por aquel contacto, y jaló su mano a los pocos segundos.

Frunció la boca, molesta, pude notarlo, pero no me hirió su rechazo. Era algo que inconscientemente esperaba en ella.

—Es el alcohol—Me excusé.

—Vámonos antes de que hagas algo terrible.

—¿Algo terrible como qué, Sakura?

Ella sonrió, maliciosamente, como si las palabras hubieran estado premeditadas para salir de su boca, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento para decirme algo así.

—Como enamorarte de mí, quizás…

Pensé cuando lo terminé de procesar que me reiría, de verdad que lo creí, pero simplemente me quedé callado. Sin saber cómo responder a algo como eso…

—Ya, ya—Soltó ella riéndose en vez de mí—¸ no te muestres tan aterrado—Sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Aprovechando que estás ebrio y extrañamente parlanchín, te contaré que he estado pensando mucho. Lamento haber sido así de malvada contigo, me las estaba cargando como represaría, pero, soy una mujer adulta, superé el incidente ese, y entendí que lo que hago no es nada más que inmadurez.

Me quedé escuchando sus palabras pero me di cuenta que apenas las oía las olvidaba. La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y olvidé el número de vasos de alcohol que había tomado.

Elevé una mano a mi cabeza, la cual me parecía que iría a estallar en cualquier momento y sentí los delgados dedos de Sakura en una de mis manos y en mi antebrazo para sostenerme.

De pronto sentí nauseas, vomité y eso fue lo último que recuerdo…

* * *

**Fin Capítulo IV.**

* * *

_Bueno…la verdad es que tenía que terminar el capítulo IV porque necesito cambiar de narrador XDDD _

_En fin. Tengo que reinventarme la historia u.u perdí muchos archivos y mi forma de escribir también. _

_¡Gracias por leerme nuevamente!  
_


End file.
